


Book 1: Of Professors and Mistakes

by Carrot_Lore



Series: Of Harry and Houses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullied Harry Potter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hogwarts First Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentor Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Minerva McGonagall, Sad Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Lore/pseuds/Carrot_Lore
Summary: When Harry is sorted into Slytherin, he is shunned by the school. His own house, professors, and the wizarding world start to hate him for not being the perfect Golden Boy they sought. When the staff realize their mistake, is it too late to save Harry from misery, or can they rectify their past mistakes?This is the first part of multiple stories. I have no idea how many stories there will be, but at least 5.Of Loyalty and Snakes is out now!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Series: Of Harry and Houses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847089
Comments: 107
Kudos: 388





	1. Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter of my first fanfic! :)

**Harry POV**

When I met Hagrid, I met happiness and acceptance. When I met Ron Weasley, I met friendship and laughter. When I met Draco Malfoy, I met arrogance and pride. The latter encounter really made me not want to be in Slytherin. If people like Malfoy was there, I wanted nothing to do with him and his housemates. Well, this is what I was thinking during the sorting, but now I know that they want nothing to do with me either.

***Flashback***

"Hmmm...I see quite the urge to prove yourself to others in this new world, eh?" whispered the sorting hat.

"Well I want to make my new friends proud of me Mr. Hat!" I thought back.

"Well you certainly have quite the kindness and generosity of Hufflepuff, but that house is not for you."

"Just anything but Slytherin Mr. Hat!"

"Well let me look deeper... ah yes, not a bad mind, and plenty of courage, though that is overshadowed by your skills of hiding slyly from your cousin or your thirst to prove yourself."

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, but it's my job to find the best house for you, and though you do have bravery and stubbornness, I think the best house for you is... **SLYTHERIN!"**

I open my eyes as the hat is is picked from my head and walk to the Slytherin table. Only soft clapping can be heard in a pool of silence. I manage to snag a seat away from Malfoy, but the older years are glaring at me. Professor McGonagall seems shocked, but recovered quickly. "Ah yes, lets's see...", and the sorting continues. I try my best to shrink away, and right as an older student is about to say something to me when he is interrupted.

Dumbledore starts his speech, though he seems a bit shocked still. "Ah yes, Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of the finest school in Europe. I hope you all enjoy your time here, and for the older years I welcome you warmly back!" He pauses at the smiling faces. "I have just a few announcements to make. Reminder certain objects have been added to Mr. Filch's banned items list, and for more details, the list will be in his office." Dumbledore smiles over to a balding man, who I presume is Mr. Filch. Mr. Filch just snarls back. "Also we named the Forbidden Forest for a reason, so don't go in the forest. I don't have the heart to lose any of my beloved students." A sixth year Slytherin quietly adds, "Excluding Slytherin of course." "And also unless you want to meet a gruesome and untimely death, do not go in the third floor corridor. I think I have talked long enough, so eat up!" With that food starts arriving at the table.

***I know his speech is different here, but it got all the parts from the speech close enough***

"Hey Potter, what are you doing at the snake's table?" asks the person in front of him. "Well the hat sorted me here an-", before I could finish though, the Slytherin girl interrupts. "You would do good not talking smartly like that. Anyways no more talking to me, your voice is like a little mouse. All squeaky and annoying." The girl next to her adds, "Remember you don't belong here Scarhead." The people who heard her started laughing at me, and some Ravenclaws look, but don't intervene. I don't feel hungry after that and sit there while some boys join in on some teasing.

Finally Dumbledore speaks again. "Now that you are all watered and fed, lets sing the school song!" I don't try to sing the song as the other Slytherins look annoyed at it, and I don't want to anger them further. Once the school songs end, the prefects stand up and guides us down to the dungeons.

While travelling there, I am amazed by the portraits and their movements, but I seem to be the only one. I'm guessing that everyone in our house is used to them by now I guess. When we arrive at a bare stretch of wall and the prefect tells the password, "Salazar". I am mystified when the wall opens up to what I presume is the common room. Though the dungeon is cold, the fireplace makes it seem a little cozy, along with wooden chairs and couches. Once us first years gather, the prefects introduce themselves.

"Hello I'm Gemma Farley."

"And I am Marcus Flint."

Gemma continues by saying, "We are your prefects that will guide you little snakes around here. You were chosen here due to your cunning ability, your slyness, and your ambition. Be proud of that as this is Salazar's Slytherin's Noble House. Your house is ... family." She pauses as she looks at me with a glare. "We have a few rules we abide by here. Number one is to not start fights, especially in public. In all my years at Hogwarts, I have never seen two Slytherin's fight in public, and we want to keep that unified reputation. Number two is to not get into trouble. You will see how many people will start to resent you if you lose our Noble house points or get muddled into too many detentions. And if you do try something, make sure you do it discreetly and don't get caught! Finally, number 3 is to not make friends other than the occasional Ravenclaw. Let's be honest the other houses hates us, other than Ravenclaw. Some of the ravens are pretty cool and good study partners. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors hate our house and may come at you. Don't take their bait. Now with that said, I officially welcome you to Slytherin House!"

"Nicely said Ms.Farley." says a voice from the entryway.

"Thank you Professor Snape." she says as she and Flint steps away from the front, to later be replaced by the professor.

"Welcome to Slytherin House. I am your Head of House and Potions professor. Ms. Farley may have already discussed rule breaking, but just note that I will not tolerate foolishness!"

He glares at me before continuing, "My office hours are posted on the board in the back. On Saturday Evenings, I will host a Slytherin Only potions study time. Rule breaking can break that time for those individuals." Once again he glares at me before saying, "I expect the best from my house. Look clean, respectable, and smart. That is all I have to say." With that he glares at me once again and leaves.

"We will now guide you to your dorms."

Once we are guided there I see my trunk and Hedwig. Then, I hear a voice behind me.

"Don't get comfortable Potter and watch your back." warns Malfoy.

The others laugh and all go to sleep.

Except for me.

***Flashback Over***

I can only close my eyes and hope for a better day.

**Snape POV**

Of course he looks like James Potter. How he is in Slytherin defies me. Hopefully he won't be like his father, but I highly doubt it. I grab a glass of Firewhiskey and think. I suddenly come up with a great idea to humiliate Potter.

"Ah Mr. Potter, you shall pay for the sins of your Father."


	2. Am I Evil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to change the ship to Harry x Cedric, and you'll see why in later chapters.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, J.L Rowling does.

***Harry's POV***

I awoke thinking about Aunt Petunia and the breakfast I had to make until I realized where I was. Hogwarts. Slytherin House. Now this would be fine, but with the way my dorm mates treated me last night, I don't want to be stuck here with them. I slowly get up trying not to make a sound, but it wouldn't have made a difference because Crabbe and Goyle are snoring away. I then take a shower and put day clothes and robes on and make my way to the common room. It is totally empty. The magical clock in the corner read 5:45, so I have to wait 15 more minutes until I can get out of here. Being by myself makes me feel anxious, as I'm sure the Slytherins could do something to me as Farley said that we couldn't fight in public, but nothing about inside the common room. I decided to sit down on a chair and when a small hiss came from the clock, I realized it was 6:00 AM. I slip out of the common room and starts heading towards the Great Hall. I then realize I have no idea where I'm going. Then I remembered that portraits could move and talk, so I decided to ask one of them when I get up the stairs towards the upper floors. I soon come across a beautiful portrait of a young woman.

"Hello there Miss, um, can you guide me to the Great Hall?" I ask timidly.

"Of course! Smart young lad asking a portrait and not thinking he knows everything! Oh the stories I could tell, oh, well let's get you fed first. Martha, please guide this young lad." The portrait replies rather fast, but I manage to catch all of it. I then look over to this portrait with who I assume is Martha.

"Alright. Make sure to tell the other portraits so they can take over down the hall Maria!" replies Martha.

"Of course!"

"Now lad, let's get you to the Great Hall!"

"Thank you Ms. Martha, Ms. Maria!" I tell them gratefully.

"He has manners! Oh what a charming little lad!" says Martha.

Soon all the portraits are up talking with each other and guiding me to the Great Hall. When I finally get there, I thank the portraits and sit down at the Slytherin table. Luckily I was by myself with only Professor Snape and a professor with eyes like an eagle at the Headtable. The former of which glares daggers at me, which makes me worried about my house even more. By the time I finish my toast, eggs, and apple, people are starting to come in. Some of them were whispering about, who I assume is me.

"Do you see him over there!"

"With the raven hair and glasses?"

"Yes that's the one!"

"Probably just another evil Slytherin!"

"Gotta stay away from the snakes, even if one of them is a celebrity."

"He's probably stuck up!

"Agreed."

"I met him on the train, he was stuck up and a total evil git!" says a loud, familiar voice.

I look over at Ron who is talking rubbish about me to two boys in Gryffindor robes. I couldn't believe he was lying about me. Before I could listen in more, Malfoy and his two baboons come in.

"Hey Potter, not so proud now. Wish you would have taken my friendship, huh?" He taunts.

I can only look down at my shoes. He continues to taunts me, while rumors about me circulate around the hall. I think I heard somethings about me being the new Dark Lord, or that I'm plotting to take down all Gryffindors and Hufflepuff. The most ridiculous one is that I used dark magic to survive who-know-who when I was one years old. How could I do that at one! As a toddler! After that I could tell there were tears in my eyes. What made it even worse was when I tried to look up at the newly arrived Hagrid, he looked at me and then quickly looked away. The tears and taunts grew stronger still. To avoid more taunts I quickly rushed past Malfoy and ran deeper into the castle. While I ran out the door I could hear people talking louder.

"Obviously running out like that is a sign of insanity!"

"It's all an act, don't pity him!"

"Look at the wimp!"

It's all too much and the tears grew larger and larger. I would have kept running if I hadn't run into Professor McGonagall. She looks me up and down and sends me a menacing look.

"What are you doing running in the hall Mr. Potter. I'm sure you would have respect to such a glorious school and your peers, but I guess not! Twenty points from Slytherin for running in the halls and bumping into a teacher!" She seems to growl at me.

I try to tell her, "I was runn-"

"No excuses! Get back to the hall so you can get your class schedule!" she yells at me.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now get going!"

I quickly walk away and back to the Slytherin table. I can hear them talk about me more, but I tune them out. This was until Professor Snape gives me my schedule and an annoyed stare for making a scene. I look at the schedule and see that my first class is Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Great. I walk out of the Great Hall once again and the portraits guide me once again to the Transfiguration classroom after I grab my bag from the dorm. When Professor McGonagall arrives, I can see a hint of an approving smile, but it doesn't last long and she let's me in. I decide to sit in the front so I can see better. While I was unpacking Professor McGonagall is gone and a cat is now wandering around the room. I get worried for a second, but I don't question it.

Throughout the whole lesson McGonagall congratulates the Gryffindors and even a few Slytherins, but she totally ignores or takes points from me. Everytime I lose points, my housemates glare at me. The same thing happens in charms, though Professor Flitwick just ignores me other than falling off his stack of books during attendance. Professor Sprout shoots a glare and takes 5 points off, but ignores me the rest of the time.

While leaving Herbology, a copy of the Daily Prophet is thrown at me. I decide to ignore the laughing in the background and read it.

**Harry Potter the Next Dark Lord?**

**by: Rita Skeeter**

**Last night, the staff and students of Hogwarts met the savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter. Or is he really the savior? The news is that Harry Potter has been sorted into Slytherin. The house is known to have given us who-know-who and many dark wizards throughout it's history. The fact is that Harry Potter has been sorted there and that can only be a sign of a new dark lord. Many rumors are saying that he used dark magic to kill you-know-who and that he is going after the ministry and Hogwarts itself! What can we expect from Harry Potter? Great things or evil deeds?**

I start to pale. This article has it all wrong! I'm not a dark wizard! I'm not evil! Before I can comprehend the article any further, a Hufflepuff comes up to me.

"Stay away from us! We don't want to catch your dark magic!" he says.

Before I could reply he stalks off with his friends and leaves Harry. Luckily Herbology is the last class, so he heads over to talk to Ms. Maria (Call me Maria dear) and Ms. Martha (Call me Martha, lad). I soon make it there and they are excited to see how my first day went, so I tell them about the taunts, the article, and the professors. Maria and Martha are outraged!

"How dare they do that to a poor young lad like you!" exclaims Maria.

"Indeed, I remember that Skeeter woman, she used to gossip to people in these very halls you know." adds Martha.

"Thank you both! It would be a lot harder to have no one to talk to."

"Don't worry dear, everyone has their time, so you'll find yours." replies Martha.

I soon bid them my goodbyes and head towards the dungeons. While doing so I ask myself, 'Am I evil?'

**McGonagall POV**

While grading papers I think to myself, 'Was I too hard on the Potter boy?' I then hear a knock.

"Come in"

"Hello Minerva, Filius and I wanted to talk to you." says my good friend Pomona Sprout.

"Yes come in. Do you want a biscuit?"

"I would love one Minerva, thank you!" squeaks Filius as he takes a biscuit.

"Now what did you two want to talk about?" I ask.

"It's just, Harry Potter seems like an innocent boy to me Minerva, I think I was too hard on him." cries Pomona.

"Yes indeed." agrees the small professor.

"I was thinking the same thing, but he was running in the halls." I add.

"Really?" they both ask.

"Yes broke the rules on the first day, even his father waited until the second day to get settled in." I say.

"We might have to think about this a little more." says Pomona.

"Indeed. So have any gossip?" I ask.

Luckily the conversation was a lot less about Potter from that point on.

**Third Person POV**

They never saw a tall, hooked nosed man listening in.

"Just like his father..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


	3. Flying and Potions Don't Mix (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It didn't save my draft so I had to re-write this.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

The rest of the week seemed to pass by in a blur. The teachers basically ignored me, but sometimes I could feel their eyes trying to find something about me that's wrong. Luckily (or unlucky) for me, the rest of the Slytherins, bar Malfoy, are basically shunning me and act like I don't exist. Normally I would be mad about that, but that fact that they are not insulting my every move makes me happy enough. The bad thing are the Gryffindors. Since none of the Slytherins would walk with me, the Gryffindors have been using hexes and curses on me. Luckily after years of dodging Dudley, I can easily avoid spells, though some still hit me. The teachers just think that the Weasley Twins got me, but the Gryffindors are really sneaky. Not once have any of them been caught hexing me. The only saving grace for me at Hogwarts were the portraits. Maria and Martha were both very nice and treated me like a little gentleman. Their friends Professor Tidbit, Malfoy, and my great-great-great-great-grandfather, Professor Carmiline Potter. They were all very kind, and the portraits were actually very smart. All my work so far would be approved and corrected by the five portraits. Professor Malfoy was Draco Malfoy's great-great-aunt, and was appalled by her great-great-nephew's attitude towards me. Apparently she was the only Malfoy to not get married and to not to be sorted into Slytherin, but rather Hufflepuff. She says that her nephew spoils the Malfoy name and that she never believed in that blood purity stuff. That got a whole new discussion started, which was pretty interesting. All that stuff about blood purity made me realize what Malfoy was calling Granger the other day, and I don't think she knows that it's a very offensive word. The portraits told me to never use the m-u-d-b-l-o-o-d word. Ever. I didn't question their judgement. All in all, everything was going a little less than average, but then came Friday.

Friday was when the incident occured.

***Note I am having Flying lessons first, then Potions, it will make the plot flow easier for the next two chapters***

"Ok, everybody, I will start the countdown, and you will kick off the ground." Madam Hooch started.

"Three, Two, O-" but before she could finish, Neville Longbottom was up in the air flinging around on his broom.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"You foolish boy get do-" she was once again interrupted when Longbottom came crashing down with a crack.

"Oh dear let me see...broken wrist. Let me get you to the infirmary dear." she suddenly swung her head to us.

"You will not fly your brooms, or you will be severely punished!" she our class once again and soon left.

Suddenly Malfoy found Longbottom's remembrall that he got at breakfast today.

"Look what the lump dropped!" he said, as the Slytherins cackled and the Gryffindors glared.

In an act of stupidity I command Malfoy, "Put it down Malfoy. It's not yours." Then I realize that I broke a Slytherin rule. Don't get into scuffles in public with your housemates.

"You want it so much, come and get it!" he yells as he shoots up into the air. I quickly follow suit, but just as I started chasing him, he glides back down all the while dropping the remembrall. He lands, as I dive to get Longbottom's trinket. Just as I grab it, McGonagall and Hooch comes running back.

"POTTER WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING!" Professor McGonagall yells.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST MY INSTRUCTIONS!" screams Madam Hooch.

"It wasn't my fault, it was Malfoy, he sto-" but before I could finish Professor McGonagall yells at me again.

"YOU COULD HAVE FALLEN AND BROKEN ALL YOUR BONES! I AM TAKING YOU TO THE HEADMASTER RIGHT NOW!"

"Ya Potter, we all know you stole his remembrall and was showing off!" says Malfoy. Surprisingly, the Gryffindors are actually agreeing with him.

"YOU LIED TO ME TOO POTTER!" screams McGonagall.

With that she grabs my arm and drags me to the headmaster's office. When we get there, the professor whispers at the gargoyles and he go up the staircase. The headmaster's office is amazing. Trinkets lined the walls, and it had the sense of wisdom and fun all in the same room. Before I could look around more, McGonagall speaks to me.

"Don't gawk Potter, you will have severe punishing." she reprimands.

Then a voice cheerfully welcomes us, "Ah Minerva, Harry my boy, how are you two today?"

"Don't try me headmaster, just get Severus up here THIS INSTANT!" she commands as her Scottish accent becomes more apparent.

"Of course Minerva. _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ Suddenly, a sparkling phoenix shoots out of his wand.

"Please tell Severus to get up here. One of his students are in trouble." and with that, the phoenix flies away. I was in awe.

"Now Harry, can you please tell me what happened?"

"Headmaster, h-"

"Now Minerva, I asked Harry to talk."

"Of course Albus." she says reluctantly.

"Well when Longbottom fell, he dropped his remembrall. Malfoy went and picked it up. When I told him to put it down, he flew into the air and I followed to get it back. Before the professor's came out though, he dropped the remembrall and flew back down. I shot down and grabbed the remembrall. That was when Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch arrived." I explain.

"That is a lie Headmaster. Mr. Malfoy, the Slytherins, and Gryffindors all noted that it was Mr. Potter showing off the remembrall. Additionally, he went against Rolanda's instructions to stay on the ground." Professor McGonagall says.

"Wel-" before he could finish, Professor Snape arrives with a menacing look.

"Mr. Potter, can't get out of trouble can you. Just like your father. What did he do Headmaster."

"From what Minerva says, he stole a student's remembrall and was showing off on his broom, even after the teacher's instructions. Mr. Malfoy pointed this out." Dumbledore explains.

"Of course YOU would show off Potter. I say five months of detention with me on the weekdays and Professor McGonagall on the weekends, 50 points, and revoked Slytherin Study Hall time on the weekends would do you some good, eh Mr. Potter" he says with a nasty smile.

They obviously weren't listening to me, and the fact that the Gryffindors agreed with the Slytherins made it all the more creditable so I meekly said, "Yes sir."

"I think we are done here." he says as he and McGonagall leaves.

"I think it's time you head to lunch Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore with no twinkle in his eye.

"Yes sir." I say solemnly.

While leaving the office I can only imagine what the rumors in the Great Hall are going to be like.

They are awful. People are calling me a showoff and they shoved me into a wall while walking to lunch. The Slytherins send me death glares, the Ravenclaws are inspecting me, the Hufflepuffs are giving me hateful looks, and the Gryffindors are smirking at me and looking proud. I decide to skip lunch and go to portraits inside the abandoned classroom.

"What's wrong dear?" asks Professor Malfoy.

I tell everything and she is livid!

"How dare they! If only I could get out of this portrait!" she says feraly.

"Indeed. I am so disappointed at my old house." says Professor Potter.

I sit down an just start to cry. It all comes out in at once.

"You poor dear, don't worry! We will always support you no matter what! You did nothing wrong dear." soothes Martha.

"It's just that I though Hogwarts would be my new home, but I hate it here! Nobody li-i-kes me! Wh-y!" I start to stutter.

"Prejudice is a monster! Do not let those bratty children define you! You are an amazing person Harry." says Professor Tidbit.

"I ju-u-st want m-y-y parents! It's n-not fair how oth-th-ers have friends and pare-en-ents to talk to! Mine a-r-re dead! I have NO ONE THAT CAN HUG ME OR HAVE A SHOULDER TO CRY ON!" I sob.

"I swear if I could hug you I would!" cries Maria.

"I think I have an idea!" exclaims Professor Potter.

"What is it Carmiline?" asks Martha.

"Teeny!" He yells.

"Wh-a-a-at are you doing?" I stutter.

Suddenly a creature wearing a pillow case pops into the room.

"Portrait Professor call for Teeny?" Teeny asks.

"Yes, please get some tea and a pastry my dear elf." requests my relative.

"Of course!" and with that Teeny pops away.

"What was that?!" I exclaim.

"That was a house elf. They do most of the cleaning and cooking here at Hogwarts. If you become friendly with them, you can call on them for help." says Maria.

Teeny pops in with tea and a pastry.

"Thank you Teeny. If Harry here ever calls for you, you will come." my uncle explains.

"Of course Portrait Professor sir!" and with that Teeny popped away.

I take a sip of the tea and a few bites of pastry.

"You guys are the best! Thank you!" I exclaim.

"We are your friends. Not really alive in person, but we are your friends nonetheless." says Maria.

I can only smile at them.


	4. Flying and Potions Don't Mix (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback in the comments! :)
> 
> Also, since this was a two parter I did the two chapters in the same day.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry's POV***

After finishing my tea and pastry I bid the portraits a sad goodbye and headed to Potions. I was not excited. I have feeling that Professor Snape is going to be really nasty to me as he seemed to smile at my expense. I can only imagine what the Slytherins are going to do to me. I am okay with shunning because I'm not getting hurt, but I am very concerned that my relationship with my housemates might get a bit dangerous. I did lose them 50 points though (not counting all the ones taken from me on my first day). 

I manage to get to Potions unscathed, and I decide to sit in the back. Most of the class are sitting in front, which I am thankful for. All of a sudden, I hear loud bang. It was the door.

"No talking, no jokes, just pay attention." says the potions professor. He still seems aggravated.

"I am Professor Snape, I will be your potions teacher for the next five to seven years. That is if you don't fail miserably or have a particularly nasty accident." he says threateningly. "When I say your name you will say 'present', now..." he continues to call people's names.

Until mine, "Now Mr. Potter, our new celebrity, I am sure that you will be above us all." he says sarcastically. I can't believe it. How dare he assume something like that about me. He must be basing my whole personality with the broom incident.

"Potions are a subtle and an exact art that most people will find most difficult." he sends a menacing glare towards me.

"I will have no foolish wand waving as a very few can ever find the simmering of cauldron or power of potions their strong point. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, of course that is only if you are one of those very few, yet I bet most of you are just dunderheads." he says while eyeing the Gryffindors.

"Potter!" says Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood!" he asks.

"I don't know sir." I respond. Professor Snape snarls, "Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't anything. Note this children, do not let fame clog your head. Do not let another person's fame clog your empty heads. Why, somebody who is as arrogant as Potter doesn't even now something as simple as the question I just asked, even though a fellow classmate seems to." he says while eyeing Granger.

"Potter! Where would I look if you asked my to find a bezoar?"

"I don't know sir." I respond meekly. "Once again, fame clearly isn't everything. Just like your father, arrogant, not very intelligent, and will never show a sign of a potion's master." he says. I can't respond as I don't even know my father.

"One last try Mr. Potter. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir." I say weakly. "See this children, stupidity at it's finest. You should read a book, but I don't think even that would boost your plain stupidity."

At this point, the Slytherins and the Gryffindors (bar Granger who is still raising her hand) all trying not to laugh. Snape is eating it all up. "For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion know as the Daught of Living Death, and it is known to be very dangerous. A bezoar is found in the stomach as a goat. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are known as aconite, and they are the same plant. As spoiled as you are, you never lifted up a book in your life Potter. I'm sure those relatives of yours just shower you with praise for reading a sentence, much less a simple school book. Now class, write this all down so you don't become as dumb as a doormat like Potter." he finishes.

Snape knows nothing about me. He doesn't know that I slept in a cupboard for most of my life, he doesn't know that I went to sleep hungry most nights while Dudley fed like a pig, he doesn't know how Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia make sure I know that I'm a freak everyday. How dare he! I couldn't take it anymore! I ran out of the room. I can still hear laughing behind me and a voice shouting, "100 points from Slytherin Mr. Potter!" I don't care. I keep running all the way to the abandoned classroom. I tune out the portraits and cry. The next thing I know, I'm asleep.

"Harry wake up dear! You need to eat something!" says Martha as I slowly wake up.

"Indeed Harry, now can you tell us what's wrong?" asks Uncle Potter.

I tell them everything, and once again, Professor Malfoy is livid!

"I will get that Snape! I have a horrible idea! HAHAHAHA! I'm going to spread gossip. Wait till the portrait in front of Snape's room gets a load of this. HAHAHAHAHHA!" and with that she disappears out into the hallway.

"Goodness, dear child, don't let that overgrown bat control your emotions. He was trying to rile you up." adds Maria.

"Yes, now I think dinner is in order. Do you want to eat here or in the Great Hall?" asks Uncle Potter.

"I'm going to have to face the rest of Hogwarts sooner or later, so I'll go to the Great Hall." I say, feeling a little bit better.

I bid them goodbye and head towards the Great Hall. When I enter all eyes are on me. Then the whispers start one by one. The Slytherins give me death glares and the Gryffindors are trying not to laugh.

"Look at Potter!"

"Heard he was crying!"

"Weak Little Potter!"

"WEAK LITTLE POTTER!"

**"WEAK LITTLE POTTER!"**

I felt like I was about to cry again.

McGonagall then silences the hall with a tap of her glass.

"Mr. Potter please meet me and Professor Snape in my office. Thank you." she says as she and Snape get up from the headtable. I soon then follow them to Professor McGonagall's office. She then sits both of us down.

"Now what was this about running out of class?" she asks.

"Potter suddenly ran out of my class. He interrupted an important safety lesson." explains Snape.

"Potter?"

"It's not true professor, he was saying stuff about me being spoiled and my father!" I say.

"Why is it that I believe Professor Snape more. The fact that this would have been a very attention driven move, and your incident earlier, I believe Professor Snape, that more punishment is in order." she finishes. "I do agree." says Professor Snape. "I am hereby giving you detention for the rest of the year, an additonal 50 points off, which means you have lost 150 points today." he says with a feral grin. "I think that is suitable, now go to dinner and begone with you!" she says. McGonagall then says, "My room for detention at 8:00 PM sharp."

I quickly say goodbye and leave. I decide to head towards the abandoned classroom. The portraits then feed me dinner with the help of Teeny, and they are even more livid.

"Oooooo. McGonagall's portrait is going to have a fit! He was a friend with Professor Potter over there." says Professor Malfoy as she spreads more gossip elsewhere.

"Remember, you are in the right. You did nothing wrong. Your reaction is totally valid, and the fact that they won't believe you is appalling." says Martha.

I once again bid them farewells and head towards the dungeon. Right before I make it to the wall though, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, and some older years are there.

"I told you to watch your back Potter." says Malfoy.

***Third Person***

The teachers were all sitting in a conference room about to start their meeting.

"Now Aurora told me she might be a bit late, so who wants to go first?" asks Dumbldore.

"Let me Headmaster." requests Snape.

"Of course."

The teachers don't miss the potion master's grin.


	5. The Staff Meeting and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***McGonagall's POV***

"Potter is just like I thought he would be like. He is arrogant, a dunderhead, and is a total attention seeker. I think I'm going to have to give him extra homework next class. Potter is ju-" before he could finish, Albus spoke up.

"Severus, while we all want to know about Harry, but we need to keep moving along."

"Of course headmaster. Other than Potter, the lions are rambunctious and annoying, the ravens are as book-smart as usual, the badgers are empty-headed, and my snakes are prepared and the smartest of the bunch, as usual." he finished. Filius, Pomona, and I all looked at Severus with death-eating glares.

"I'll go next Albus." I started. "Things are as usual. Everyone in my classes are doing well. Nothing new."

"My classes as well." stated Pomona.

"As are mine." added Filius.

"S-sam-m-e-e" stuttered Quirinus.

"Other than that incident with Potter and Longbottom, everything is fine." said Rolanda.

The other teacher soon gave their report. Then it was gossip.

"So what punishment did you and Severus give the Potter boy?" asked Septima.

"50 points, detention for the rest of the year, I think that is suitable since that was the second incident in the same week and day." I reply.

"Don't you think that is a little harsh? We all know that Severus always had a grudge against the senior Potter, they were in my year, remember?" asks Charity.

"It was more like James Potter was a bully." says Severus.

"Was he really? He wasn't in my class." asks Septima.

"No Jam-." I was interrupted by Severus, "Minvera, don't defend him. He has hated me since day one. He and his friends were the bane of my existence." said Severus. "Well I do have to agree with that Severus." I reluctantly say. "My point exactly." Severus says smugly.

Suddenly the door bursts open. It's Aurora.

"Poppy! Albus! It's Potter, he's hurt!" she screams frantically.

"What happened, the spoiled brat got a paper cu-"

"SEVERUS SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR MISERABLE LIFE. NOW COME POPPY HE'S COVERED IN BLOOD!"

Poppy, Albus, and the rest of us quickly follow Aurora down into the dungeons.

"What were you doing down here?" asks Pomona. "I needed to pick up my Dreamless Sleep potion from the teacher's supply. I was passing by the Slytherin Dorm when I saw Potter." she manages to breathe out. We soon arrive where Potter laid.

Bloody, Bruised, and Battered. He was unconcious from what I could tell. Charity throws up. Septima and Pomona look pale. Severus looks indifferent. Poppy quickly casts a featherlight charm and moves briskly to her wing. The rest of us follow her frantically. I couldn't believe it. Who could of done this. To a first year no less. Just then Albus speaks up. "Septima, Charity, Bathsheda, Silvanus, Quirinus and Sybil, go guard the Slytherin dorms, this is a crime scene. No one goes in or out." The four of them quickly go back to the dungeons. He then continues, "Minerva, Filius, Pomona, Hagrid, and Aurora, come with me to my office, we need to contact the aurors right away. Severus, go with Poppy." With that we head towards Albus' office.

When we get there, Albus immediately uses the floo. "Amelia Bones Office!" Suddenly Amelia's head sticks out. "What is it Albus?" "We need the aurors right away and maybe a healer or two. Harry Potter has been attacked and is in serious condition!" he yells. "Alright be right there!"

In a few minutes time aurors and healers arrive in the office. While the healers head towards the infirmary, most of the aurors head down to the dungeons, two of the aurors stayed behind for questioning. I still couldn't believe this was happening. All I can do is give my statement.

***Poppy Pomfrey POV***

While I stabilize the Potter boy, Severus is grumbling in the corner. I can only guess that he is mumbling about his father. Honestly.

Potter was not looking too good. I quickly cast an _epsikey_ spell and an injury reading spell. It does not look good. Cracked ribs, severe concussion, both broken legs, both broken arms, his left eye is bleeding out, and body is littered with cuts and bruises that were bleeding out violently, that was until I cast the strong _epsikey._ Soon three healers arrive and are all tending to Potter. Then I hear Severus.

"Tch, just attention seeking brat, probably did this on purpose." I could not stand it any more.

"SEVERUS SNAPE JUST SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT A BOY WHO COULD HAVE BLED OUT! HE COULD HAVE DIED AND YOU ARE OVER HERE INSULTING HIM! JUST GET OUT THIS INSTANT!"

He scurries out quickly out of that. Then I hear a portrait saying,

"I'm going to need to tell the others this."

Soon the portraits are up and gossiping.

I sigh.

**Dumbledore POV**

The aurors soon come back to my office. "Did you find the culprits?" I ask them. "We found 10 people of suspect and we have them in custody. Apparently they were gossiping about it in the Common Room when we got in there. Not very discreet. We have them in custody and we will be taking them to the ministry. Ah, here they come." I soon see young Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, Flint, Norse, Cortin, and Martelli. One by one they go through my floo to a ministry holding cell to be questioned. I was really getting too old for this.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

When I arrive at the Great Hall for breakfast, rumors are already spreading.

"I heard he almost died!"

"Attention seeking much!"

"Was probably using a dark spell and it went wrong."

"He's probably faking it and used a glamour."

I have had enough.

"SILENCE!" and with that the hall went silent.

"Mr. Potter is in serious condition. We found him bleeding out with many broken bones. People of interest have been apprehended and are being interviewed. That is all I can say at the moment. Something else I might add is my disappointment. Speaking ill of another student that rumors say might have died, is not only rude, but disgusting. How would you feel if people were saying things like this in your situation. Would you like ill rumors being spread about you? I think not."

And with that, I walked away to see how Harry was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


	6. Recovery, Apology, and Diggory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cedric finally enters the storyline.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

I wake up to chaos.

"He's awake!"

"Get the Potions!"

"Everyone calm down!"

Finally the school matron, who introduces herself as Madam Pomfrey, arrives. "You gave us quite the scare Mr. Potter. Don't make it habit." Suddenly. potions are handed to me left and right. It all went so fast that I didn't notice that I couldn't see in my left eye. When I finally noticed, I asked Madam Pomfrey. She suddenly got a look of surprise, then got a look of pity.

"When we found you, your eye was bleeding out. When we got a closer looked it seemed like damaged to the point of falling out. Luckily, we were able to stop any more bleeding, but sadly, you will have to where this eyepatch for the rest of your life. But don't you worry, we got healers from St. Mungos here to help heal all your other injuries. What is most important is rest, so no more talking." With that she pulled the curtain. I decided that I couldn't do much else, so I went to sleep.

When I woke up, Headmaster Dumbledore was there on my bedside.

"Ah, Harry my boy, you gave the staff quite the scare. How are you feeling?" he asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm feeling sore Headmaster, but other than that, I feel fine." I tell him honestly.

"That's good Mr. Potter. Since the last time you've been awake, was 2 days ago." interrupts Madam Pomfrey with a tray with breakfast. "Now eat up, you need energy and nutrients. Albus, you may stay, but don't overwhelm him or I WILL kick you out." With that she walked towards her office.

While I was eating my toast and eggs, Dumbledore started asking me what happened.

***Flashback***

"What do you want Malfoy?" I ask.

"Well, you've lost us too many points Potter. We are now in the negatives and we are done with you. Crabbe, Goyle, grab him!" The two apes grab me and shove me into the wall. While they hold me down, the rest of the Slytherins got their wands out. Flint raises his wand at me and says, _Conjunctivitis._ Suddenly, my left eyes swells shut and starts to itch horribly. Then Norse raises his wand. "My father remembers this curse from his school boy days, _Sectumsempra."_ Suddenly gashes appear in my left leg. He repeats the curse to my right leg, right arm, and left arm. Nott then comes up and simply says, " _Reducto_ " and points it at my left eye. Suddenly I feel my eye bleeding out violently. Lastly Malfoy says, "Since he loves Muggles and Mudbloods so much, let's use their tactics against him." With that, the rest of the Slytherins start kicking and stabbing me with knives.

"FREAK!"

"FREAK!"

"FREAK!"

Soon I hear them say, "Let's go!". Right when I feel like I'm going to take my last breath, I hear a, "OH MERLIN! MR. POTTER!"

***End***

"I believe that was Professor Sinistra, she was the one who found you." Dumbledore explains. "Can you please tell her thank you for me." I ask. "Of course Harry, she was so worried about you."

"Now, I believe there are some aurors here to talk to you about those who attacked you." Then, my curtains open to reveal a lady with monocle and a man with black hair and bright blue eyes. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Potter, I am Amelia Bones, Head of DMLE. This is my assistant, Danny Marten. We are here to ask you some questions." "Ma'am what is the DMLE? And who are aurors?" I ask. "DMLE stands for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Aurors are those who catch criminals and dark wizards. Now it's time for my questions."

She then asks about what happened, and I tell her the story. She is appalled, but quickly recovers. Mr. Marten shows me pictures and asks me if they look familiar. They all turn out to be the ones who attacked me. After that they bid me goodbye and to my surprise, climb into a fireplace. Dumbledore looks at me with a twinkle in his eye,

"That Harry is the floo network. Just step in, put down some floo powder, and yell out where you need to go. It does get you a bit sooty, but it is a very easy form of transportation." he smiles. Then Madam Pomfrey storms out of her office.

"Out Albus! He needs more rest! Get out!" and with that, Dumbledore leaves, Pomfrey takes my finished tray away, and I go back to sleep soundly.

A few boring days later, Madam Pomfrey finally release me from the infirmary, and I decide to head towards the Great Hall. As expected when I walked in, all eyes are on me.

"See that eyepatch!"

"He looks like a freak!"

"Heard he got beaten up. Serves him right!"

"Haven't seen him in a week. What a layabout!"

"SILENCE!"

Dumbledore and the rest of the staff (bar Snape who seemed to be enjoying it) were all frowning. Including Hagrid. Was he really back to being my friend? I hoped so, he was so nice!

"I have realized that some members of Hogwarts have been speaking ill of another student on more than one occasion. In fact, you all have the gall to do it right in front of him! I should have stopped this earlier, and to that I say I am ever so sorry Harry. For the way you have treated a fellow peer, I am bringing all the points into the negative fifties, bar Slytherin, which is now at negative 500. I am disappointed in all of you. I expect better from those who attend here. Any isolated bullying will be dealt with by a professor. Thank you." With that Dumbledore sat back down and started eating again. The other teachers follow his lead. All except Hagrid, who beckons up to his seat.

"Oh 'Arry I am so sorry about 'ow I treated you. It's just that, I've never had a good experience with them Slytherins before, so I thought you would be the same! Please let me be 'yer friend again! Honestly!" he weeps. I don't have the heart to say no. "It's okay Hagrid, I forgive you!" He looks so happy as he pulls me into a giant bear hug. While walking back down, I see the Slytherins looking at me and Hagrid with disgust. I can see Hagrid means about the Slytherins. I decide to go to the empty classroom.

"Harry, we heard about your incident!" says Martha.

"We missed you so!" cries Maria.

"How are you feeling?" asks Professor Potter.

"Thank you all, and I'm doing a lot better know." I reply.

"Oh you should have heard what the portraits did to Professor Snape and McGonagall. I heard that the portraits wouldn't open, so they had to sleep in the teachers lounge. Get this though, there was only one couch, so the two ran there and McGonagall snagged the couch at the last moment. Snape ended up sleeping on the floor in an abandoned classroom. HAHAHAH!" Professor Malfoy laughs.

"You are as bad as Peeves." remarks Professor Tidbit.

"You bet I am." jokes Professor Malfoy.

We all laugh and talk, but soon I have to leave. Soon though, Susan Bones approached me.

"I am so sorry about how me, Ernie, Hannah, and Sally treated you Harry. My aunt told me all about you and how sweet and curious you were, and I felt so bad! I'm a terrible Hufflepuff. I'm supposed to be kind, but instead I let the others bully you!" she cries. "It's okay Susan, I can't take an apology from the others because I want to hear it from them, but I accept yours." With that Susan hugs me and runs off to her common room. Then a voice behinds me growls. It was Smith.

"Don't think that all Hufflepuffs will ask for acceptance, because honestly, I think you are still an attention seeking, moron. You are just famous for something you couldn't even remember, so back off of Susan. I mean it! N-" before he could finish a voice interrupts him.

"What are you doing?"

***Cedric POV***

I was walking until I heard two voices. I decide to eavesdrop because it sounds like Bones, one of the new Hufflepuffs and I want to make sure that she was okay.

"It's okay Susan, I can't take an apology from the others because I want to hear it from them, but I accept yours." I see Bones then hugging Potter and running off. I was about to leave when I heard another voice.

"Don't think that all Hufflepuffs will ask for acceptance, because honestly, I think you are still an attention seeking, moron. You are just famous for something you couldn't even remember, so back off of Susan. I mean it!" It was Smith, another new Hufflepuff. From what it sounds like, he was being quite rude. The fact that he is threatening Potter is not something honorable Hufflepuff's do. I may not be as brave as some Gryffindors, but I know what's right and what's wrong, so I do what's right.

"N-" "What are you doing?" I interrupt.

"I was teaching Scarhead his place!" "His place is here at Hogwarts, to study and become a great wizard, not someone to pick on." I tell him.

"Whatever, but just remember Potter, you don't belong here, you are an attention seeking, one-eyed, freak! I hope you di-" "That is enough Smith, now move it!"

"Tch, fine." And with that Smith walks away. I then look down at Potter who is shaking and has tears in his eyes.

"Potter are you okay?" He doesn't respond and seems to curl up and starts sobbing violently. I didn't know what to do, until I heard him mumble things under his breath.

"I'm a freak. I'm a freak. I'm worthless. I deserve to die. I'm a freak. I'm a freak."

I decided that I needed to help him, so I start telling him soft words. "You are not a freak. You are normal and amazing. You are worth so much. If it wasn't for you, we would still be in a war. You are heroes to hundreds of kids who's lives were at stake. You don't deserve to die, you have so much to live for. You are worth a life. You are NOT a freak."

I continue to keep whispering soft words to him until his breathing finally slows down, and his tears start to slow. I then pull him into a soft hug, still whispering the soft words.

*sniff *sniff "Th-th-ank yo-u-u. Why di-i-d yo-u do that?" he asks me softly. "Because you needed help. I realized at dinner today that the way others have been treating you is wrong, and the fact that some of them were like Smith was awful. I want to make it up to. I want to help me and others become better people."

"Thank you...what's your name?"

"My name's Cedric Diggory."

"Thank you Diggory."

"Your welcome Potter."

***Third Person***

The two never noticed a certain headmaster listening in and smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	7. Friendship and Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we'll see what happens to Harry's attackers.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry's POV***

"So Diggory, what year are you in?" I ask.

"I'm in my third year."

I become disappointed. He probably doesn't want to be my friend. Diggory notices my expression. "What's wrong?" he asks. "I was wondering if you would like to be my friend, but since the older years usually are a lot more busy..."

"Of course I would I like to be your friend!" he replies.

I was surprised, "Really?"

"Really. I think you need a friend and from what I saw, you need somebody. Anyways, you don't seem like the way people describe you. Your basically the opposite, so you seem pretty cool to me."

I can only smile.

"So since it's nearing curfew, do you want to go to the library tomorrow. It's Saturday after all." Diggory requests.

"Really!"

"Yes. How about 7:30, after dinner?" he asked.

"7:30 sounds fine then! Bye Diggory."

"My friends call me Cedric, Harry."

"Well then, bye Cedric." I say, a little embarrassed.

"Bye Harry."

I finally had a real friend. Hagrid is my friend, but he's also the game-keeper. Cedric is about my age! He seems a lot nicer than Ron. I had a feeling Ron just wanted to be my friend because I'm Harry Potter. Cedric doesn't even care that I'm a Slytherin. I hope it stays that way. That night, I went to sleep happy as could be.

The next day after dinner, I went to the library to meet up with Cedric. When I entered, I saw Cedric at a back table reading a book. "Hey Cedric." I said. He looks up and smiles at me, "Hey Harry, how has your day been?" "It was pretty normal, I did some work that I missed, and I went to see Hedwig for a bit. Other than that nothing much. Your day?" I ask. "It was normal too. I mostly hanged out with my friends at the Black Lake." Cedric replied.

"What book are you reading?" I ask.

"I'm reading _A Charmer's Guide To Charms,_ it's really interesting. I either want to be charms-master, or a quidditch player. What is that?" he points at the scroll in my hand.

"It's just my Potions Essay. Professor Snape gave me extra homework, but I don't have detentions anymore. Ever since the bullying came to light, the headmaster has been reviewing claims of my incidents. Still though, Professor Snape's work isn't even in the book, and I don't want to ask him. He really hates me." I finish. It's true though. During my stay at the hospital wing, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Sinistra, Hooch, and Dumbldore all came and visited me. Those were all my teachers, other than Snape. The man has it out for me.

"Hmm...let me see the essay prompt." He looks it up and down at has a grim look on his face. "We didn't learn this until yesterday. Maybe learn isn't the right term though. More or less, he just puts stuff on the board." "Agreed, but can you help me?" I ask nervously. "Of course Harry! Here sit down and let's get to work." Soon I was done with my potions essay in no time at all, with laughs and short conversations in between.

"You would be a great teacher Cedric!" I really thought so. He was kind, not over-bearing, and was really good at explaining things.

"I wouldn't, it's really nothing, we just learned it anyways." he modestly replies with a blush.

"Oh come on Cedric, you know it's true."

"Ok, maybe I am." he says with a blush. He then casts a " _Tempus_ ". It read 8:45. "Well it's almost curfew, so we should get going. Could we meet at the lake at 3:30 tomorrow, I could help you with more of your work." he requests.

"That would be amazing! Thank you!"

"It's no problem. See you later then Harry."

"Bye Cedric!"

Before I go to the dorms, I decide to head towards Professor McGonagall's office to talk about Snape's work. I knock on her door lightly, just in case she doesn't want to be disturbed.

"Come in." she beckons.

"Hello Professor."

"Why hello Mr. Potter, what brings you at this late hour?" she asks.

"I was doing the potion's essay and I couldn't do it because it wasn't in the book. I asked Cedric-"

"Cedric Diggory? Oh excuse me, I wasn't aware you knew him."

"Yes ma'am that Cedric. Anyways, I asked Cedric about it and he said he just learned about it yesterday." I explain.

Professor McGonagall lets out a sigh. "I'm going to have to talk with Professor Snape tomorrow, rest assured. Thank you for bringing this up Mr. Potter. Let me right you a pass so Mr. Filch doesn't have a hay day." When I was about to walk out, Professor McGonagall stops me.

"Mr. Potter, let me apologize. The Headmaster has reviewed your incidents, and due to Malfoy's involvement and a confession from a witness, Ms. Granger to be specific, your detentions are no longer suspended, but they are no longer on your record at all. Also, due to this essay problem, I am beginning to think that you were telling the truth about you running out of potions. If that's the case, those detentions are also cleared off your record, but I will talk to Headmaster Dumbledore about this. I should have put more faith in you, and I hope you can forgive me. Let's just say that your father didn't have the cleanest of records."

"It's fine Professor. Just can you pass a message along to Professor Snape for me?" I ask.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I'm not my father."

And with that I walk out.

***Amelia Bones POV***

I bring in all the suspects, parents, and attorneys.

"Marten you can begin recording now."

"Of course, in 3, 2, 1, recording."

"The date is September 15, 1991, at 10:30 AM. In this room are the Malfoy's, Crabbe's, and Goyle's and Attorney, Nott's and Attorney, Parkinson and Attorney, Zabini and Attorney, Norse and Attorney, Flint and Attorney, Cortin and Attorney, and Martelli and Attorney. Also here is me, Amelia Bones, and Danny Marten, who is recording. We are here today to list out the punishments for the laws broken." I pause and look around.

"Draco Malfoy is hereby fined 40,000 galleons, a permanent mark on his record, and a suspension for the rest of term at Hogwarts." I list out the other first years, who had the same punishment.

"Marcus Flint, you are hereby fined 40,000 galleons, revoked prefect status, a permanent mark on his record, and a suspension for the rest of the year at Hogwarts. For the next year afterwards, you shall have to maintain an EE or above or you shall be expelled on the spot. Also, you shall serve two years of detention." I list out the same punishments for Norse and Cortin.

"Toby Martelli, your trial will be on October 2, 1991. You shall be placed in a ministry holding cell till that date."

"The date is September 15, 1991, at 11:01 AM."

Luckily they don't make a scene as they are walked out of the room. I was really getting too old for this.

***McGongall POV***

**IN THE STAFF ROOM...11:30 AM**

"You really are pushing your grudge with a man that has been dead for 10 years quite hard Severus." I remark.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." the man has the gall to say.

"Don't lie to me! I know that you gave Harry Potter a 3rd year essay prompt!" I accuse. Septima, Aurora, and Pomona are all looking at the two of us now.

"The spoiled brat was probably lying." he defends.

"OH STOP KIDDING YOURSELF!" I yell.

Pomona covers her ears, Septima pinches the bridge of nose, and Aurora looks like she is about to strangle Snape. She was pretty emotional when Potter was mentioned as she was the one who found him practically dying after all.

"That boy is a rule bre-" but before he could finish, I cut in.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! HE IS ONE OF THE MOST POLITE, WELL SPOKEN, AND QUIET BOY I HAVE EVER SEEN!" I yell.

"HE IS JUST LIKE HIS FATHER. GET THAT GOLDEN BOY IMAGE OUT OF YOUR HEAD!" he yells back.

"YOU KNOW HE TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT HE ISN'T HIS FATHER! I QUITE AGREE!"

"YOU'RE JUST TAKING HIS WORD AREN'T YOU!"

"IS HIS NAME JAMES POTTER!? I THINK NOT!"

"SILENCE!" Everything becomes quiet. You could hear a pin drop.

"Now what is going on. I could hear you from the Great Hall!" Albus Dumbledore asked.

I tell him everything and Albus is livid. He simply turns to Severus and says,

"You see what you want to see don't you Severus. Open your eyes."

With that Albus, Septima, Pomona, Aurora, and I walk out of the staff room, leaving behind a shocked, over grown bat.


	8. Trials and Mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 1000 hits!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

**Harry's POV**

"We are here today for the trial of Toby Martelli for the crimes of aggravated assault against a wizarding minor and attempted murder. The defendant along with his attorney, Ronaldon Karman, claims not guilty to agrravated assault but claims not guilty to attempted murder. The plaintiff today is Harry Potter with Betty Whites as his attorney. The judge today is me, Amelia Bones, with Danny Marten recording the proceedings. The Wizengamot and Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, is also in attendance. May the trial begin."

I was so nervous. I had to be out of class today to go against one of Italy's most noble Pureblood Houses. From what Professor Malfoy told me, the Martelli's, though not as old as the Potter's, are just as noble and ancient. They are very rich and well respected. They only moved to Britain two generations ago, but due to their wealth alone, were well respected in Britain as well. Going against them was going to be hard. Luckily, Professor McGonagall's old friend, Betty Whites was up to the challenge. She told me to sit back as she did most of the presentation.

"My client here was brutally harmed and almost killed by Mr. Martelli. My client, while walking back to his dorm room, was physically assaulted and it almost cost him his life. While not alone, he took part in the action by kicking and stabbing Mr. Potter multiple times. This caused the loss of an eye and a long stay in Hogwart's infirmary. The fact that my client was used for multiple spells and being stabbed, left in a dark corrider, it is easy to say that Mr. Martelli was out for blood. I rest my statement by saying, look at the medical report. A few minutes too late, and Mr. Potter would not be here today." Betty steps down as Mr. Karman goes to question me.

"Where exactly were you coming from when you went to your dorm?" he asks.

"I was heading to my dorm from an abandoned classroom, where I talk to some portraits." I reply.

"Have you ever spoken to Mr. Martelli in the past?"

"If I have, I didn't know his name, but I believe I have seen him in the Great Hall during meals."

"Why didn't you defend yourself with a wand?"

"I wasn't confident enough in my abilities. It was only the first week after all, and there were ten attackers."

"Did anyone check your wand after the attack?"

"Not that I was aware of."

"So nobody knew that you could have staged this."

"With all due respect, I didn't do such a thing. The aurors heard Martelli and the others talking about attacking me. It is as clear as day."

"I have no more questions." With that, he walked down. I soon followed down the witness stand, so Professor Sinistra could be brought up. Mr. Karmen soon went to question her.

"What were you doing in the dungeons?"

"I was getting a Dreamless Sleep potion from the teacher's potion's room. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"What was your reaction to finding Mr. Potter?"

"I yelled out 'OH MERLIN! MR. POTTER!'. I then swiftly ran to the teacher's conference room a floor up, to get Madam Pomfrey and the Headmaster."

"Why didn't you help Mr. Potter?"

"I am not a mediwizard. I don't know many healing spells, and Mr. Potter looked in such a worse state that I was scared. The confrence room was only a floor up, so it would be easier and more safe to just get Madam Pomfrey."

Mr. Karmen didn't looked pleased as he finished his questioning. After a testimony from the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, Martelli finally came up. Betty was now doing the questioning, but first she requested veriatserum. Due to this being such a big case, they agreed.

"What is your full name?"

"Toby Cartoir Martelli."

"When were you born?"

"March 19, 1974."

"Who are your parents?"

"Lia Coralla and Marmin Martelli."

"Did you attack Harry Potter by stabbing him?"

"Yes."

"Why did you attack him?"

"He lost Slytherin too many points and he brought down the Dark Lord. He should have died."

"Were you aiming to kill?"

"Yes."

"Did you do this of your own violation."

"Yes."

"I end my questioning." Betty finished.

It was unanimous.

Amelia Bones boomed, "Toby Martelli, you are hereby fined 50,000 galleons, expulsion from Hogwarts, and a lifetime sentence in Azkaban."

Me, Betty, Professor's Sinistra, McGonagall, and Dumbledore all cheered. I was so happy! Justice was served! When I got back to Hogwarts with a huge smile on my face, Cedric ran up and hugged me. I was blushing while some of the older girls glared at me. The Gryffindors looked put out, while the Slytherins looked ready to murder me. Ravenclaws as usual, were just analyzing me quietly. Apparently, new moved fast in the Wizarding World. That night before bed though, I made sure to visit the portraits.

"I knew you could do it Harry." said Professor Malfoy.

"Indeed, we are so proud of you Harry!" exclaimed Martha and Maria.

"Thanks guys, but I have to go! It's nearly curfew!" and with that, I had to run off. I slept amazing that night.

Everything was going great that week, Me and Cedric were studying by the lake when Ron showed up with Seamus. Ron has still been spreading quiet rumors and jeers pointed at me. He seemed more horrible than usual due to me getting so much attention from the trial.

"Hey Potter, I challenge you to a duel! Seamus is my second!" he yelled at me. I was so confused, but Cedric cleared things up. "A Wizarding duel is a magical fight between two people, with some having a partner." While still a bit confused I said, "Alright Weasley, I accept." "And I am his second." Cedric spoke up. "Alright you two losers, see at the Astronomy Tower at midnight." and with that the two lions left. 

"Cedric, I don't know that many spells!" i exclaimed. A duel sounded scary.

"Don't worry Harry, I can teach you a few. We can finish our homework on Sunday. Let's go find someplace where I can teach you spells." he kindly offered.

"Alright, thanks Cedric."

"It's no problem, let's go."

We ended up practicing all the way till dinner, and decided to hide out in the abandoned classroom till midnight. The portraits were ecstatic to meet Cedric, but I had to tell them to be quiet multiple times because Filch has ears like a bat. Cedric just laughed at their antics.

Soon enough, midnight came, and we headed up to the tower. We waited there for 10 minutes. They never showed up. I was SO MAD. We fell for their bait! I was so stupid!

"Harry calm down, let's just head back down to the dungeons." Cedric says rather calmly, but I can tell he's really mad in the inside.

"Alright, let's go then." We made it pretty quietly. Until the third floor. I tripped. On Mrs. Norris. Filch was going to have a field day.

"HAHAHAHAHA, GOT YOU KNOW YOU BRATS!" We heard him yell.

"This way!" cried Cedric. We got to a large door, and Cedric casted the unlocking spell.

" _Alohomora_ " and the doors opened. We quickly scampered in, while Mr. Filch came hobbling by. "Where are those sneaky brats? I swear I heard them."

"Luckily we're safe." I sighed, but Cedric looked shocked.

"Harry, you're the most oblivious person I have ever seen. Look behind you." and I did. There sat a very angry three-headed-dog. It took all my effort not to scream. The creature looked menacing and it was showing it's sharp teeth. Cedric looked horrified.

"He's gone Harry! Make a run for it!" We quickly darted all the way back to the dungeons where me and Cedric quickly separated. That night, I had dreams of drooling dogs.

The next day when we met up by the lake, Cedric and I talked about what happened. "Harry, did you see what the Cerberus was on?" "Cerberus?" "Three-headed-dog?" "Oh yeah, and no I didn't see."

"Trap door."

"What?" I ask.

"It was standing on a trap door, Harry. We were in the third floor corridor. The one Dumbledore said not to go in. They are hiding something." he clarified.

"That makes a lot of sense, but what could they be hiding?"

"I don't know Harry, I don't know." 

Luckily, we move onto other topics, but the thought of what might be hiding under that trap door never leaves my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Halloween!
> 
> Sorry I wasn't very creative in the Cerberus thing, but I had already gone through a re-write. Also, get it. Betty Whites, Betty White. Sorry, but The Golden Girls just turned 35 and I am all for it.
> 
> Please feedback! I love to read comments!


	9. October at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who gave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> To celebrate over 1600 hits, have this extra long chapter.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

Cedric and I decided to visit Hagrid one October afternoon. The weather was slightly chilly, with a breeze coming in, rustling the colorful leaves. Before we got to Hagrids though...

"Harry do you see that pile of leaves?" Cedric asked.

"Um, yeah, why do you ask?" I respond curiously.

"Have you ever jumped in a pile of leaves before?"

"No."

"Well, you need to! Me and my dad did it before I Hogwarts, we would run and jump into the piles of leaves together."

"Really?! Can we try it?" I asked.

"Of course, now get ready," Cedric started, "on my count, we go."

"3...2...1...GO!" and we both ran the fastest we had ever ran. The leaves falling seemed to spin around the two of us, creating a colorful tornado of yellow, red, and orange. We then jumped into the pile, all the while laughing.

"That was so much fun!" I cried out happily.

"Ya, next time we come down here, should do it again." Cedric replied. He had a blush on his cheeks and a sparkle in his eyes. We continued to smile and laugh, until we realized we still had to go to Hagrid's. When we finally got to his door, Hagrid opened up with a winning smile.

"Hello 'Arry, 'Edric, good to see y'er two." and he beckoned us in. "Do y'er want some cake or tea?" "We would love some." Cedric answered, and Hagrid hobbled off to his kettle. When Hagrid got back, we decided to talk about the many creatures in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid knew all about unicorns, centaurs, and seemed particularly interested in dragons. I then got an idea.

"Hey Hagrid, do you know anything about Cerberus'?" I asked with my most innocent expression.

"Why yes 'Arry, actually that Cereberus guarding the stone i-" Hagrid stopped dead in his tracks. He looked nervous.

"Why I think'in you should go back t'er the castle. Migh' get chilly." and with that he ushered us out.

"Harry, you genius! They are hiding a stone, but what kind of stone?" Cedric exclaimed.

"I don't know Cedric, but maybe we can do some research in the library tomorrow." 

"Great idea! I want to know what about this stone requires a Cerberus." Cedric admitted. "Me too." I responded. After that, Cedric started a conversation about some magical creatures that his dad works with.

**Cedric POV**

That night, I thought about our afternoon with Hagrid. I don't think I've ever seen Harry as happy as he was when we were laughing with the leaves, other than his trial day. ANd his smile and laugh are just contagious. It's both awkward and cute at the same time. Cute? In all honestly though, Harry looks younger than 11, so I guess it's cute.. Actually, he's the smallest in our grade. It's kind of weird since Harry eats like there's no tomorrow. Hmmm, maybe a fast matoblism.

My thoughts then strayed from Harry, to Samuel Salben. He was currently wrapping up a box of boots in old Daily Prophet papers. It seemed like he was having a hard time with it.

"You need some help with that Sam?" I asked. 

"No thank you Ced, I just finished wrapping up my mum's birthday present. Got her some boots from Sacretens Somter Shoes." Sam put the present on our the group-work table.

"Watch it for me, alright Ced, promised Mavis that I would sneak off to the kitchen's with her.: and with that he walked out of the dorm. I looked at the present. I looked at the paper. I could clearly see a headline.

**Gringotts Break-In Latest**

**On JULY 31, a break in occured at Gringotts. Aurors' say...**

I then remembered a conversation I had with Harry.

***FLASHBACK***

"Cedric, when's your birthday?" Harry asked.

"October 28. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wanted to have it in memory since friends usually know eachother's birthday's."

"In that case, when is your birthday?" I decided to ask.

"July 31st." Harry replied, but then got a sparkling look in his eyes. "Have you ever had a birthday party Cedric?" he asked.

"Ya, I have one every year before Hogwarts, and if you're a Hufflepuff, your dorm mates throw you a little party." "Wow, I never had a birthday party before, but my last birthday was the day I realized I was a wizard."

"Really! I thought you would have known." I replied, shocked.

"Ya, but anyways, Hagrid brought me to Diagon Alley for the first time. It was amazing. I remember pinching myself so many times to see if it was all real. I'm so glad it was." Harry said wistfully.

"Did you do anything fun that day, or did you just do shopping?" I asked, since birthdays are supposed to be fun.

"Mostly shopping. We went to Gringotts first, and Hagrid had to get out this item from a vault. He wouldn't tell me what it was though, just Hogwarts business, then..."

***FLASHBACK OVER***

If Harry went to Gringotts on July 31 with Hagrid, then Hagrid must have collected the stone. Then somebody must have tried to steal it, but was too late. I'm going to need to tell Harry about this tomorrow.

***Harry POV***

I was heading towards Herbology, when I heard somebody calling my name. It was Cedric.

"Harry, I need to talk to you really quick!" he said.

"What is it Cedric?" I asked.

"You know how you went to Diagon Alley on the 31st with Hagrid."

"Um..yeah."

"You know how Hagrid collected that package from Hogwarts, then somebody tried to steal it. It's the stone!" Cedric explained frantically.

"Oh! Then the Cerberus is for protecting the stone! Somebody's trying to steal it!" "Exactly!"

My I was seriously mind blown.

"Merlin! I'm going to be late! Thanks, Cedric, see you later!" I said as I ran off.

Soon, it was October 20, and I had no idea what to get Cedric. I decided to talk to Professor Sprout about it. I walked to the Green House where she was tending to some roses.

"Professor Sprout, can I ask you something?" I requested nervoulsy.

"Of course dear," she said while taking off her gloves, "What is it?"

"I want to get something for Cedric Diggory, and since your his house head, I figured you might know what he would want. I don't want to ask him, because I want it to be a surprise." I say in one go. Professor Sprout smiles at me. "Well dear, I heard him the other day talking to his friends about these wooden sculptures of animals from Fitterson's Figures that he was saving up for." she said. "Really, I could get that for him! Wait, how am I supposed to get it for him when I'm stuck at Hogwarts." I said sadly. "Well, you can send Mr. Fitterson for a catalog by owl. Then you can simply circle what you want from the catalog and he can ship it back with owl." she explained thoughtfully. "That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. Professor Sprout just smiled.

"I do believe his birthday is coming up, so I would go ahead and order a catalog. Just make sure you have your money with you." She reminded me.

"Of course! Thank you Professor!"

"Your welcome, Mr. Potter." I immediately ran off to find Hedwig. When I got the catalog, I found the figurines Professor Sprout was talking about. I quickly circled the animal that I knew Cedric liked most, and gave it to Hedwig. She hooted happily at me and flew away.

Soon the day came, I was so excited to give my gift to Cedric. I decided to surprise him with it in the abandoned classroom after dinner. I was waiting in the room and talking to Professor Malfoy, when Cedric came in.

"Hey Harry, you said you wanted to see me. The party is going to start soon." he said.

"Well I just wanted to give you this." I said with a blush. I gave him the gift, and motioned for Cedric to open the gift, but he had other ideas.

"How about you come to the party instead, I invited my friends from Ravenclaw after all." he asked. "Really!" "Really." and he took my hand and walked me to the Hufflepuff dorms. There I met some of his friends. They seemed a bit distant at me, but were nice enough. Then the presents started. Cedric saved mine for last. When he opened it, he had a look of shock and happiness etched in his face.

There in his hand sat a magical figurine of a Unicorn. It ran around happily, with streaks of gold flying around it.

"It's amazing Harry! I love it!" he said as he gave me the biggest hug I had ever gotten. I was all smiles and blush as Cedric walked me back to my common room.

"Happy Birthday Cedric."

"Thanks Harry, I really mean it." and he hugged me once again.

Soon Halloween day arrived. I was not looking forward to it. Why would I celebrate the day I lost my parents. It just felt wrong. Especially the fact that everyone always forgets about them. I decided to talk my concerns with Professor McGonagall.

"Do I have to go to the feast?" I asked.

"It is highly encouraged, and unless you are sick, I recommend you go. It is the day who-know-who fell after all." she said curtly.

"It's just that, today was also the day my parent's died." I said sadly. Professor McGonagall had a look of understanding.

"Of course Mr. Potter, I will excuse you from the feast. I am ashamed that I forgot about Lily and James." she got a sad look on her face and I could see a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Now run along, I believe you have charms next." she said wiping the tear away. I decided not to pry.

"Yes ma'am."

During charms, I noticed Ron arguing with Granger about her helping him. Sure, Granger was being a bit bossy, but she was trying to help. With Ron's skill level, he would need it. Then I remembered that Granger had told McGonagall about my innocence during the Flying Lessons. I still needed to thank her. I decided to do so after class.

"Granger, can I talk to you for a second." I asked her when we got out of Charms. She looked a bit scared about talking to me.

"Ye-e-s." she stuttered. "I just wanted to thank you for telling Professor McGonagall about the broom incident." I said. She looked happy about somebody telling her thanks.

"It was no problem. I couldn't believe that everyone was lying. I didn't stand up back then because I still getting over the fact that you went against the rules." she said. I was about to talk to her more, when Weasley walked by talking with Finnigan and Thomas.

"You know Granger, total know-it-all. She is so bossy and whiny. Ha! No wonder she has no friends." he said. The other two laughed, while Granger looked like she was about to cry. I decided to return the favor.

"Hey Weasley, apologize to Granger! She was just trying to help. You should be ashamed for talking about others behind their backs." I yelled at him. Granger looked at me shocked, that someone was standing up for her.

"Whatever Potter! Nobody likes you either FREAK!" and the three walked away. Something about freak triggered me. I suddenly got flashbacks. FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! I started to cry harder and harder. I curled up in a ball and covered my face. I then felt a hand rubbing my back and telling me soft words, though a little frantically.

"Your okay Potter. Ron's just being rude. Your not a freak. A freak wouldn't have stood up for Neville. You are fine." The soft words kept coming until I lifted my head and saw it was Granger, with Professor Flitwick and McGongall by her side. The comforting presence of familiar people slowly made me stop crying and I slowly got up with the help of Granger.

"Thanks Granger." I said graciously.

"It's no problem, my parents had a book on the mind and stuff, so I realized you were reliving a very traumatic event." she explained. Professor McGonagall soon came up to me. "Mr. Potter, are you alright." she asked. "I believe so Professor, thank you." I answered. "Well if that's the case, I believe it's lunch time." she said as she and Flitwick walked me and Granger to the Great Hall. When we got there Professor McGonagall called out,

"WEASLEY, FINNIGAN, THOMAS, GET TO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" The three students knew better than to not follow her instructions. When I sat next to Cedric, he asked me,

"Everything alright Harry?"

"Ya, I just had a flashback, that's all." Cedric looked worried still, but dropped the subject.

That night, I decided to get some homework done since I didn't go to the feast. The day's events had me tired and I tucked in for the night.

It was only the next morning when I heard about a troll. But luckily, no one was hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	10. Dumbledore Actually Does Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"So Harry, are you excited for Quidditch? I play on the Hufflepuff team." Cedric asked.

"Hmm, I've never seen a game, but it sounds pretty cool. I'll probably only watch your games though because I don't really like flying." I admitted softly. And it was true. The second flying lesson, I got on the broom, and Ron hit me with a stinging hex and made me fall off my broom mid-air. I didn't have a keen thought about things high up in the air after that.

"Great! The first game is November 3rd, Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw." "Where am I going to sit though. I don't feel comfortable near all the other Slytherins. They just don't like me." It was true, I sat down with Cedric most of the time because the one time I sat at the Slytherin table, they kept kicking my leg.

"I couldn't help but over hear." interrupted Susan Bones. "Sorry that I was eaves-dropping, but Harry would be fine sitting next to me and Sally, that is if you want to." she requested. "Really Susan! I would love that!" I replied happily. Ernie, Sally, Megan, Justin, and Hannah, had all apologized in person the day after Susan, though Smith was still being rude to me. He had met up a couple times to study with them, and they were really pleasant. "Alright then! See you on the Saturday." and with that she skipped off.

"Well now that we've got that sorted, I have something to tell you." Cedric said. "What is it?" I asked, confused. "It's Professor Snape. The morning after the Troll Incident, he was limping, and I believe I saw a bandage. Then when I was walking past Filch's office, I heard him talking about 'filthy dogs'. Do you think he was talking about the Cerberus?" he explained. "He might have been. Wait, why wasn't Quirrell at the feast? And at that, in the dungeons?" I had been told all the details by Cedric the morning after Halloween. "It is strange and how the troll got into the school too. Have you read anything else about a stone?" Cedric asked. "No, I haven't." I replied sadly. I was really no help. "Don't sweat it, me neither. Oh Merlin, I'm going to be late for Charms, see you later Harry!" and with that, Cedric ran off. I decided to head early to DADA.

When I got there, I decided to sit next to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione!" I said happily. She put down her book, a little startled and replied, "Hello Harry." "So, whatcha reading?" I asked curiously. She seemed to calm down a little.

"I'm reading Daran's Guide to Powerful Defenses. It's quite interesting. He talks all about wards and powerful spells. I personally don't want to be an auror, but you can never be too sure. Anyways I saw this spell tha-" she was interrupted by Professor Quirrell stuttering into the lesson. "T-t-oda-a-y, w-we will b-be t-talk-king ab-b-out V-vamp-pires." he then looked at me. I suddenly got a burning feeling in my head. It felt like a massive headache. I always seemed to have a minor headache in this class, but nothing on this level. The pain seemed to be coming from my scar. I resisted the urge to scream in pain and bit my cheek. Throughout the whole lecture, it was like this, until finally Professor Quirrell dismissed us. I decided to bring it up with Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, during DADA, my scar was hurting." I told her.

"Hmm, let me ask the headmaster something." She then floo called him. "Headmaster, can you come down here. Thank you." Then in a burst of green flames, Professor Dumbledore arrived. "What seems to be the problem Poppy?" he asked, concerned.

"Albus, did you ever let a healer check the Harry's scar?"

"No. What happened to it."

"He told me it was hurting during DADA today. Do you think some dark magic could be infecting it or something?" the matron asked.

"I don't think so. It would have been hurting a long time ago, unless it has?" he said looking at me. "No sir. It only hurt here at Hogwarts. Never at the Dursley's." I told him.

"Strange indeed. Did this happen only when Professor Quirrell looked at you?"

"Yes sir."

"Harry, please come to my office after dinner. Poppy, thank you." and with that he flooed away. "Go on now Potter." she said as she guided me to the exit. Underneath her breath, I caught a,"strange man indeed." I hope it wasn't anything serious if Dumbledore wanted me in his office. I decided to talk to Cedric about it at dinner.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. I mean, what could you have done wrong." he said. "I hope so." I replied. After that, I headed to the Headmaster's Office. When I got to the Gargoyles, they immediately opened up to reveal the staircase. I went up, and admired the office and it's many trinkets, and some portraits. What really caught my eye was a cage with a bright red bird in it. The bird trilled at me happily.

"Ah, Harry my boy, please take a seat." he motioned to a cushioned chair. Once I sat down, he continued.

"I think I know what happened during your DADA class." he started. "I believe that Professor Quirrell was using legilimency on you." he then paused to allow myself to sink that in. I had no idea what he was talking about. "What is legilimency sir?" "Ah, legilimency is a form of magic that allows a person to enter your mind." he said calmly. "You mean that he was reading my thoughts!" I shouted. "And possibly your memories." said Dumbledore, once again calmly. He then continued,

"It is illegal to perform such on a minor, but I known Professor Quirrell for many years now. When I asked him about it, he told me that he was simply making sure you were paying attention as you were drifting off. He is on probation for the time being, which means one step out of line will cost him his job." Dumbledore explained. I couldn't believe it! I trust the staff members (cough cough not Snape cough cough) but now I knew that I couldn't trust Professor Quirrell. Dumbledore soon interrupted my train of thought.

"Harry my boy, you are young yet, but you have just gotten a dose of what can happen in the world outside of Hogwarts. While Professor Quirrell might have had slightly good reasons, others may not be so kind. I can't tell you everything yet, but I think in light of this event, I want to teach you Occlumency. Occlumency is the basically a magical barrier for your mind that can shield you from legilimency. It is a very useful skill that many don't practice, but is great for gaining jobs like an auror or an Unspeakable. Why, when I was a student, we had classes for occlumency, but now funding has been lowered, so we haven't had an instructor for many years. I can not teach very many students, but I can afford one." he looked at me. "That would be, if you accepted of course."

I thought about it. This could help me in the long run. I could be more advanced than some Ravenclaws that still taunt me and have a good pathway for jobs. Goodness I sound like a Slytherin. Well, I guess I am actually. I've been spending too much time with the Hufflepuffs.

"I accept Headmaster since it will help me and all." "That is good my boy. We should start lessons after Christmas Holiday to give you some time to read this." He got out of his chair and headed towards a bookshelf. He pulled out a book labeled _Olivia's Occlumency For Beginners_. "This book will help you get down some basic concepts. You don't need to write down any notes, but it is highly encouraged that you do. Just finish it by after Christmas Holiday. Please do not tell anyone else about these lessons, but I guess it is alright if you tell any close friends." he explained with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you Professor."

"Of course Harry, have a good night."

I decided to head to the library, to hopefully find Cedric. Luckily, he was there.

"Hey Cedric." I greeted.

"Hello Harry. What you've got there?" he greeted back.

"It's a book about occlumency, headmaster wants me to read it. The reason my scar was hurting was because Professor Quirrell was using legilimency on me. " I explained what Dumbledore had told me. "That's great Harry, I don't think Dumbledore's ever taken on a student before!" he congratulated. "Thanks Cedric." I said with a blush, still not used to getting compliments. We talked a little more about the book, but Cedric soon left to meet up with his dorm mates. I decided to go to the Portrait Room.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hello Harry! How have you been dear?" greeted Martha.

"I've been doing well, I'm getting lessons from Professor Dumbledore, but you got to keep it under wraps okay." I whispered to them to get my point across. I could tell Professor Malfoy wanted to gossip, but stopped herself from doing so.

"Why, whatever are these lessons about?" asked Professor Potter.

"It's about occlumency Professor."

"Harry my boy, I've told you this before, call me Uncle C, your a Potter yourself." he chided.

"Alright _Professor_." I joked.

"Goodness Malfoy, you're a bad influence." murmured Professor Tidbit. Maria nodded along.

"Why I'm so offended!" she faked cried. We all laughed until I had to leave.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, Saturday arrived, and along with it came Cedric's game. I felt out of place in my green robes, but Susan and Sally were soon talking me excitedly with Megan joining in next to Sally.

"Oh I do hope Hufflepuff wins. We never seem to win anything!" remarked Susan. "Exactly, but Slytherin is probably going to take it again, with 100 penalties guided towards the lion by the end of the season. No offense Harry." replied Sally. "None taken. Knowing the my house mates, I can see where you are coming from." I said back.

"WELCOME TO THE GAME!" announced Lee Jordan.

"TODAY WE HAVE THE BADGERS VS THE RAVENS! WHO WILL WIN! WHO WILL LOSE! THE GAME IS ANYONES. WILL THE BADGERS MAKE IT OR WILL THE RAVENS' BRAINS BRING THEM TO VICTORY! WILL THE BADGERS TAKE THE CAKE OR WILL THE RAVENS FLY INTO FIRST PLACE! WH-"

"JORDAN GET ON WITH IT." yelled Professor McGonagall.

"OF COURSE PROFESSOR. ANYWAYS, FROM HUFFLEPUFF WE HAVE THE CAPTAIN AND KEEPER, TERRA MARKLEY, CHASERS MARY NEIL, SHERRY NEWBERRY, AND MIKE SANDERS. OUR BEATERS ARE EDWARD JENNINGS AND GEORGIA TEMTRA. THE HUFFLEPUFF SEEKER IS CEDRIC DIGGORY!" One by one, the players flew out with rounds of applause following them. The Slytherins of course stayed silent.

"FOR THE RAVENS WE GOT CAPTAIN ZELCIUS BARNETT. CHASERS INCLUDE JOHN BRADLEY, LUCAS CHAMBERS, AND LAUREN STRONG. SHE COULD PICK ME U-"

"JORDAN WATCH IT!" yelled out Professor McGonagall.

"OK PROFESSOR! FOR OUR BEATERS, WE HAVE JULIA MORRIS AND VENN MCCORNISH. FINALLY, OUR SEEKER IS CHO CHANG!" Once again, the players flew out, but this time had respectable applause from the Slytherins. Madam Hooch then flipped a sickle, and the game started. i didn't really pay attention much and Megan didn't seem too interested either, so he talked quietly about Potions and how hard it was. Finally, Jordan announced that the snitch had been spotted. I look up to see Cedric and Chang racing towards the golden ball. Cho was in the lead, but Cedric was close behind.

"CHANG IS ALMOST TO THE SNITCH, BUT WAIT! DIGGORY HAS JUST PASSED HER! OH MERLIN! DIGGORY IS GOING TO TAKE THE WIN! AND HE DOES! CEDRIC DIGGORY HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH. CONGRATULATIONS HUFFLEPUFF AND BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME RAVENCLAW. I'M YOUR HANDSOME HOST, LEE JORDAN, SIGNING OFF."

The Hufflepuffs all around me were jumping out with joy and I yelled out in happiness Cedric's name. It was amazing. Justin and Susan invited me to the Hufflepuff party, but I declined. This was their win after all.

The next morning, I sat down and congratulated Cedric. He was all blush and smiles and tried to deny it and said that it was nothing and that if it wasn't for his teammates and the crowd he wouldn't have been able to do it and that he really didn't do much. Ah, that Hufflepuff modesty. Gotta respect it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November past, and soon it was December. Nothing notable has happened since then, but it was definitely getting colder. It was mid-December when Cedric asked me a question.

"Hey Harry, where are you going for the Christmas holidays?" he asked.

"I'm staying here. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, I'm heading to my parent's house and I asked my mom and dad if it would be okay if I brought a friend. I wanted to bring you, so do you want to come with me for Christmas break?" he asked nervously.

"I would love to Cedric!" I exclaimed. I had never been at another's person's house, discounting Ms. Figg of course.

"Really Harry! I'll write to my parent's write away to let them know you're coming! We're going to have so much fun!" Cedric said like a little kid. I smiled.

"Could we build a snowman?" "Of course Harry! I've always wanted to make a really big one, and with your help, maybe we can do it!" Cedric laughed. "I can't wait."

"Me neither!" I said back merrily.

When Snape came by the common room to take names of who was going (he was as jolly as ever), I put down I was going away. I heard him mumble something about going home to spoiled relatives and probably being worshiped, but I payed him no mind.

I get to spend Christmas with my best friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


	11. A Very Diggory Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 2000 hits and 80 kudos!
> 
> Also, Christmas!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

When I got onto the train, me, Cedric, Susan, Megan, Justin, Samuel, and Mavis all decided to to find a compartment to squish into. Samuel and Mavis were Cedric's friends and both had started to open up to me. Samuel was kind and funny, but was also very smart. Mavis was all about fair play, but could be brash sometimes. Susan, Megan, Justin, and I had all become best friends by December. Hannah was staying at Hogwarts, while Sally was sitting in her older sister's compartment, and Ernie was with some Ravenclaws.

"Harry, if you don't mind me asking, how do you feel about having one eye?" Mavis asked.

"Well, I'm not going to be able to play Quidditch, and my flying has to be limited and watched carefully. It doesn't help much in the dueling aspects, but I think it looks kind of cool." I respond kindly. It was true though. I wore a white, squared shape eye-patch. I still wore my glasses, but I only really needed them for one eye.

"You know, my father's bringing me to the Eye Healer at Diagon Alley. Said that my vision is wack. I can't argue with that." added in Megan. "Harry, how would you look with a monocle?" she asked, trying to hide a laugh. "I think I would look like that one guy from Cinderella." I replied while looking at Justin. Ms. Figg had allowed me to watch it one time. He smiled, "I love Disney movies! Though, I love 101 Dalmatians." I remember I had managed to watch a bit of it while delivering Dudley snacks.

"What's a Disney movie? In fact, what is a movie?" questioned Samuel. Justin and I were soon filling in Samuel all about movies, television, and Disney.

"So your telling me that the Muggles built a pink castle?" asked Cedric. "Yep, and they have a park where you can see all of these animals." added Justin. I couldn't add much because I had only heard about Disney World in one of Aunt Petunia's magazines. Cedric and Samuel's questioning was interrupted by a Ernie and Terry Boot.

"Just wanted to let you know that we're almost at the station!" and with that they ran off. Cedric and I were soon bidding our goodbyes to Susan, Mavis, Samuel, Megan, and Justin. I got a few curious looks at me. Apparently, Rita Skeeter had gotten her hands on the incident and kept printing out details every day. I hear a little girl whisper, "Is he a pirate Mummy?" I sighed. Cedric looked at me with a small smile. "Don't you worry, my parent's are just over there! Hey mum! Hey dad!" Cedric yelled out.

"Ah! There's my boy! And Harry Potter, very nice to meet you!" greeted Amos Diggory, Cedric's dad. "Indeed." added Selena Diggory warmly.

"Very nice to meet your Mister and Misses Diggory." I greeted back. "Let's not dawdle. Let's get everything through the floo." said Mr. Diggory as he looked at his magical watch.

When we arrived at the Diggory House, I was amazed. The what I presumed was the foyer was gorgeous. House plants and the wooden look of it all gave it a very cozy atmosphere. A small love seat sat near a wall of book shelves.

"Welcome to Diggory Cottage Harry! I hope you enjoy your stay." Mrs. Diggory said with a smile. I smiled back at her. She turned her attention to Cedric.

"How has Mummy's Little Badger been? Mummy missed you!" "Mum! I missed you too, but not in front of Harry!" Mrs. Diggory wrapped Cedric into a tight hug and Mr. Diggory simply laughed at the exchange. "Son, why don't you give Harry a tour of the cottage while the house elves put your stuff away." "Alright Dad." and Cedric walked me out of the foyer.

"So this is kitchen over there. The house elves usually do most of the cooking, but usually we bake Christmas cookies." he said pointing to a room near the stair case. He then shifted my attention to the other side of the hallway where the living area was. "This is the living room." It had walls made out of logs, candles on the window sills, a comfy looking couch, and a roaring fire place. "Down the hall next to these stairs is a closet and then we have the library." He opened up double doors to reveal an amazing assortment of books. Cedric then brought me down the hall once again to reveal a parlor. "Now let's go upstairs."

The upstairs was a big open space with doors leading to different rooms. "That's the study, then there's the guest room, my parent's room, the bathroom, and then my room, where we'll be staying." He opened the door to his room.

Inside was a Hufflepuff banner, Cedric's Bed, a cot, a drawer, a chest, an orange rug, an owl's perch, and a bookshelf. "You'll be sleeping on the cot if that's okay with you of course." "I'll be fine! We are going to have so much fun!" I said, very excited. Cedric just laughed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Cedric and I went out onto the grounds to build a snowman. Cedric was way taller than me so I did the bottom and the middle, while he would focus on the head. I made a really large bottom snowball, and the middle one was only a step down in size. With those two stacked, it was taller than Cedric.

"Alright Harry, I've got the head, but how am I supposed to get it up there?" Cedric asked. I shrugged, then I remembered. Magic. "Can we use magic?" I asked. "I forgot! The ministry is always ramming it in our head about not using magic outside of Hogwarts, but they don't really check magical households, so we can use it!" Cedric then pulled out his wand and used the levitation charm and gently placed the head on top of the torso. Cedric and I sighed in relief. Then we got smiles on our face.

"Now it's decorating time!" we both yelled and ran to get supplies. I was only able to do the mouth, while Cedric barely managed to get the eyes and nose. By the end of it, the face was looking a little crooked, but we didn't mind. The snowman's left arm was a 6 inch stick, while the right arm was about a foot long. Wonky, but charming. For the final touch, Cedric levitated a top hat onto the head and it was finished.

We stood back to admire our work.

"It's a little crazy."

"A little derpy."

"But..." said Cedric

"But..." I said.

"We still love him anyways." we fell into the snow laughing. Mister and Misses Diggory were both smiling from the cottage window. When we finished laughing, we went inside for some delicious hot chocolate.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were full of snowball fights and baking. The latter of which was very messy.

"Harry turn around."

"Ye-" the next thing I know, I was covered in flour.

"Alright Badger Boy, you've got a fight!" and so began the food fight. Flour, baking powder, and vanilla sticks were thrown all over the room. When we finally realized we had to keep baking, we laughed our head off. When Mrs. Diggory came in, she just smiled fondly and shook her head.

Later that night, Hedwig came into Cedric's room with a package while Cedric was taking a shower.

"Hey girl. Oh, is that the gifts that I ordered!" Hedwig hooted. "Thank you Hedwig! You're the best owl ever!" and I brushed her feathers softly. She hooted in apprenticed and flew to her perch where Sailor, Cedric's owl, was seated at. I quickly put them in my trunk, ready to be wrapped the next day.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas had arrived and I was stoked! This would be my first Christmas away from the Dursley's! No more staying in my cupboard or making Christmas Dinner for a whole family while I only got a roll. No more!

"Harry, you look like you've eaten at least ten Pearly Peppermints." Cedric commented while getting out of bed. I smiled.

"I'm just so excited!" I tried not to yell out. Cedric laughed.

"All right you hyperactive first year, mum and dad should already be downstairs." Cedric said as he motioned for me to come downstairs with him. I obliged.

"Good Morning Cedric, Harry! Merry Christmas you two!" greeted Mrs. Diggory. "Yes, Merry Christmas my boys!" Mr. Diggory smiled at us. We quickly got to the Christmas Tree, which was huge. Cedric and I had decorated the tree with his parents. Ornaments of snowflakes, unicorns, dragons, snowmen, and more lined the tree. The four of us were soon sitting in front of the tree and began to open our presents.

"Thank you for this wonderful scarf Harry!" said Mrs. Diggory graciously. "Thank you for this book of creatures as well! I thought this book wasn't coming out till March." said Mr. Diggory, equally as thankful. "When I asked Flourish & Blotts recommendations for books on animals, they sent me back this book saying that they were honored to be reached out by Harry Potter. And your welcome. You should always get a gift for your host and hostess after all." I replied because I remembered that Uncle Vernon's drill clients would always give Petunia and Vernon little gifts like a candle or a tin of biscuits. The two gave me a smile. Next to me I heard Cedric gasp.

"Harry you didn't have to get me this! I-I" I smiled. "Cedric, you were the one who has been talking about this new cloak for a month now."

"No, I love it, but it cost at least 75 galleons!" Cedric exclaimed. He was right. This cloak had charms that resisted water, snow, fire, and it fit your temperture needs perfectly by just saying to it to either get warmer or colder. It was made of silk, yet very sturdy. It did cost more than 75 galleons, but I wasn't about to tell Cedric that.

"And your my first real friend. You mean a lot to me Cedric." I said blushing. Cedric then turned around and hugged me. I hugged him back. Cedric's parents were both smiling at us, grateful for Cedric to have such a good friend.

After that, I opened my presents from Hagrid, which was a wooden flute, Cedric, which was a notebook that acted like a messaging device, Mrs. Diggory, who got me three new outfits to replace some of Dudley's old ones, and Mr. Diggory, who got me a pair of round-year boots. Susan, Justin, Megan, Sally, Ernie, Samuel, and Mavis all got me sweets to last me till the next school year.

What really surprised me was the gift from Hermione. She got me a quill and ink set. I made sure to send a portion of my candy to her.

After presents, we ate a delicious breakfast (we all thanked the house elves and made sure that their pillow cases were nice and clean). Cedric and I were soon getting ready for Christmas Dinner. Mrs. Diggory had invited the Bones family, Cedric's aunt, and Mr. Diggory had invited a few ministry workers and their families that he worked with.

"Hey Harry! Hey Cedric!" greeted Susan when we opened up the door. "Hello Susan, Madam Bones." I greeted back. "Very nice to see you again Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory." she said while making her way to the dining hall where Mister and Misses Diggory were.

"Did you guys build that snowman out there? It's massive!" asked Susan.

"You bet we did, though it was a little hard a times." Cedric responded.

Dinner soon started and the table was full of food. From turkey, ham, potatoes, carrots, beans, pudding, sprouts, gravy, mince pies, and probably much more. I filled my plate with the lot of it.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Potter. I'm Dorothy Myers, Mr. Diggory's assistant." said Mrs. Myers, who was sitting across from me. Then started the whole table wanting to meet me and later were talking about Susan, then Cedric, then little Christoph, Mrs. Myers' child. I realized that grown-ups loved talking about their kids. After we finished our pudding, Susan, Cedric, and I soon excused ourselves and left the table nice and stuffed. We spent the rest of the night sharing stories from the holiday and playing a game of hide and seek until Susan left.

"Goodnight Harry and Merry Christmas."

"Night Ced, Merry Christmas..." I responded sleepily as I fell into a deep sleep. I barely even noticed Cedric's blush as being called Ced.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was boxing day, and Samuel and Mavis had come to the cottage. It was due to them that we ran out of cookies. The four of us decided to bake some more. You can guess how that went. After we cleaned ourselves from food fight round 2, it was time for frosting.

"Samuel, you look ridiculous, get that red frosting off your face. You look like that picture of a reindeer that Samantha showed me." Mavis commented.

"Oh please Mavis, I think I look rather sophisticated." He said, delicately placing a hand on his forehead. "I am in woe and thy hurtful words put a hole where my heart used to lay unscathed by such atrocities." We all laughed at his antics.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All too soon, Cedric and I were on our way back to Hogwarts. During the ride I managed to finish reading Dumbledore's book and found it pretty interesting. When we finally got to Hogsmeade station, I turned to Cedric before he got out of the compartment.

"Thanks for the best Christmas ever Cedric."

"Your welcome Harry. You are very welcome."

We both blushed and left the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet y'all can guess that I'm a Hufflepuff and proud of it! They just didn't get enough time to shine in the books.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is appreciated!


	12. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will explore more of Harry's Slytherin side.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

Once again, school was in session. Malfoy, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle were back, though they didn't bother me unless they glared from afar. Dumbledore was busier than expected, so gave me another book to read, which was alright. What wasn't alright was Snape.

"That greasy bat!" I complained one day.

"Don't call your teachers that." remarked Hermione. The two of us had to decided study together.

"Snape gave me a T on my potions essay. You were the one who told me it was at least an EE." I explained to her. "That is strange, let me read i-"

"No Hermione. I'm not letting his attitude slip by me again. It's time to pull out revenge." Hermione just mumbled something about Slytherins and detention.

"No Hermione, Slytherins never get caught." and with that I left to conjure up a plan. I decided to let Cedric in on my scheme as well as four hands were better than one. Anyways, Cedric probably had things from Zonko's down in Hogsmeade. When he brought down a bag with the prank supplies. "I don't go in there much, but Mavis made me one time and bought me all this stuff. I've never used it." Inside were some glasses that made your vision blurry for 20 minutes when you took them off, some fake bugs, but what was most appealing were the cases of pink slime. I know for a fact that Snape hates pink, and I knew that the slime would last on the human body for 72 hours. It was non-washable too. I devised up a plan. Cedric was laughing when I was done with telling him it.

I knew for a fact that Snape always went to his office before breakfast, so we decided to start there. We got a bucket from Teeny the house elf and filled it with the slime. Teeny also provided us with some rope and Cedric had a fish-line from Hogwarts fishing competition back in his first year. With the bucket and trip wire set, we went to bed.

When Snape showed up for breakfast, he looked like a Barbie Toy. Everyone, even a few Slytherins, were laughing their heads off. I knew Snape wouldn't catch me because the Weasley Twins were taking all the credit for me. This usually wouldn't bother me because it was a good cover, but they didn't do it so I devised revenge against them as well.

"So how are we exactly going to prank the best pranksters in Hogwarts. They probably have a fifth sense regarding pranks." asked Cedric. "I have an idea, but we can not get noticed at all costs." I started to explain.

The plan was to have Teeny put a hair color changing potion (to Green of course) in their pumpkin juice and sneak some shouting potion in their food that would make them incapable of talking normally for 24 hours. I knew they would only laugh this off, so I went a step forward. Teeny got me an old banner from the supply room and I got to work. If they somehow managed to laugh at this, then I decided to write a howler. Oh, I mean 50 howlers. That would open instantly when dropped. It would be amazing.

When I walked into the Great Hall, a banner stood behind the Great Hall that said, "Fred and George hate Slytherins because they are sneakier, slier, and funnier." Cedric had charmed it so everyone's faces would have those words plastered on their faces when read. We made sure to have them on our faces to avoid suspicion. Then the howlers came in. I couldn't pick out a single one because by the end of it, everyone had ringing in their ears. The cherry on top was Fred having green hair, while George having sliver hair. They were not smiling, but were fuming. I was lucky, because they never realized it was me. They thought I was too wimpy for that since I hanged out with the Hufflepuffs. I should really make that like an exterior so the teachers never suspect me.

Cedric ran up to me one day in the library.

"Harry look at this!" he exclaimed as loudly as he could with Madam Pince nearby. "What is it Cedric?" I asked. "So I was opening the Chocolate Frogs Susan gave me and I was reading the back of Dumbledore's card when I read this."

**_IT"S GOING TO BE DIFFERENT FROM THE CANON BOOK!_ **

**_Albus Dumbledore is the current headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock. He is best known for defeating the dark wizard Grindlewald. He is also known for working with alchemy along with Nicolas Flamel, creator of the Philosopher's Stone. He is the creator of the twelve uses of Dragon's Blood. He enjoys chamber music and ten-in bowling._ **

"Do you think it's the stone?" I asked.

"I think so. We should do some more research on the stone." requested Cedric.

"But why? It doesn't seem important to us?"

"But Snape might have been able to steal it if it weren't for the Cerberus." argued Cedric. "Or maybe we could tell a teacher." suggested Cedric instead. "No, we can't do that. We weren't supposed to be out the night we discovered the Cerberus." I explained. "Can we just do a little research?" "Fine, but let's try to get something out of Hagrid. He seemed to slip us easily the other day."

We decided to go on Saturday afternoon. The snow had stop falling, but it still littered the ground from the night before.

"Hello Hagrid. Hello Fang." I greeted. " 'Ello 'Arry, 'Edric. Come on in. Got me fire in the fireplace."

We started to chat a bit about the Christmas Holidays until I decided to ask an 'innocent' question.

"Hagrid, since you like animals and the outdoors so much, are you interested in things like rocks?" I asked with my most curious and innocent expression.

" 'Hy, yes. There 're qui'e a few interesting ones." We decided to listen to him talk about rocks for a little longer until I decided to ask another question.

"Hagrid, since you are best friends with the headmaster, do you know any other powerful wizards like Nicholas Flamel. I heard he's friends with Dumbledore." Hagrid started talking.

"I met Flamel a few times. Good bloke. Created the Philosopher's Stone 'yer know. Let's a person live forever with them elixir and turn things int'er gold. Fluffy i-" he stopped himself. "Forget I said ANYTHING. Anything at all. Now get going before snow falls again. See you! Bye bye!" and he quickly closed the door behind us.

"That was enlightening." commented Cedric. "Indeed. He pretty much summed up the uses of it and I think Fluffy is the name of the Cerberus." I replied. "But really, Fluffy!" and we burst out laughing. We decided to just keep an eye on Snape for a while.

Everything was going pretty well. I got to watch another Quidditch game, though Hufflepuff lost. Then, in Charms, we got a group project. And I got put with Ron and Daphne Greengrass. Fun. Ron wouldn't do anything and Daphne was too busy trying to talk to Tracey at the other end of the room, so I decided to step up. Mostly because I don't want to fail. I tried, I really did. I tried to tell them to get back to work or to correct something, but they would just tell me to mind my business. So much for team work.

"Ron, do something for a change and Greengrass, Tracey can live without you for a second!" I shouted at them. It was day four out of five for our project and there was barely anything done besides my part. Every time I asked them to do something, they wouldn't do it. I hated it! The nearby table looked like they wanted popcorn to watch the show. "I'm not listening to a snake!" yelled Ron. "You are NOT the boss of me Potter! I should be the leader anyways, I'm clearly superior." "You're superior by doing nothing but talk! And Ron deal with it!" I yelled back. We argued the whole period. I then got a plan. Professor Flitwick wanted a credits page to see who do what on each part of the project. I decided to pull an all nighter, but Ron and Greengrass' face when they got back their grade was priceless. Professor Flitwick called all three of us up to his desk.

"Why does this credit's page only have Harry's name on it?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Well..."

"He just wants to take the credit for all of my work." retorted Greengrass. "Ms. Greengrass, don't take this the wrong way, but I've gotten complaints from Ms. Davis' group about talking issues. You obviously did not do all this. Mr. Weasley?"

"Well...um...he's lying!" "Mr. Weasley you have a D in this class. This is O level work. Mr. Potter?"

"Ron and Daphne wasn't done anything, so I had to work all night to get their parts done. I just put on the credits accuratley." I told him innocently.

"Well then, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Greengrass, I believe you get a T for this assignment for doing nothing. Please see me after class if you want a chance for at most, an A. Thank you Mr. Potter."

The two glared at me, while I just smirked.

Who knew revenge would taste so sweet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This could kind of be a filler chapter, but I read a comment and I wanted to establish why Harry is in Slytherin.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	13. Greengrass and Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Gallijaw, the beginning of the inheritance plot, though it will stop here for now.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"Heir Potter, can I have a moment of your time?" said a voice. I turned around to see Daphne Greengrass.

"I am so sorry for my attitude during the project, it was uncalled for and unsophisticated. Please accept my apologies." she said. "I accept, but why did you call me Heir Potter?" I asked curiously. "You really don't know?" she asked. "I really don't." I replied, while Greengrass had a shocked look on her face.

"You see, many old wizarding families have a lot of money. The lord or lady of that family or more commonly referred to as house, manages and has control of all that money. The closest and eldest born will get the lord or lady title, unless the previous lord or lady decides otherwise in their will. Since your father was James Potter and you are his only son, you are the heir to Potter fortune. I'm not for certain, but I also believe that you could also be eligible for the Black Family fortune as your grandmother, Dorea Black, and godfather, Sirius Black, were both from the Black Family." she paused. That was a lot of information to take in, but I made sure to not let one of the biggest gossip's in school know that. "The Potter line goes a long way back so you might be the heir to other presumably dead lines. Taking up those give you power in the Wizengamot. I should know, I took politic lessons for years." she added. "Thank you for telling me all that Greengrass." I said as I walked away. I was going to see if this all this heir stuff was right by talking to Professor Malfoy.

"Well my dear, I do believe Ms. Greengrass was correct in the fact that you are the Potter heir, but I don't know about the Blacks. I don't think a Dorea Black had arrived at Hogwarts while I was teaching or alive, what do you think Old Man Potter." teased Professor Malfoy.

"Do not call me that, and I died back before Professor Malfoy, so I can't be much help. My biggest advice is to get an inheritance test at Gringotts, though you would have to wait till summer my boy." he replied.

"Well thanks guys, I got to go meet up with Cedric!" and I waved goodbye. While I was walking to the library I thought about the inheritance test. Should I do it? Would it cost a lot of money? How am I supposed to get to Diagon Alley next summer? I know my two loving relatives won't. I decided to keep thinking about pros and cons later as I saw Cedric.

"Hey Cedric!" "Quiet!" "Sorry Madam Pince." The vulture-like librarian eyed me for a moment and went back to dusting.

"Hey Harry." he greeted back with a smile. We studied for a bit until Cedric sighed. "What is is Cedric?" I asked. "It's this Ancient Runes homework, how am I supposed to memorize all of these patterns." he showed me the homework. It looked confusing. "What's Ancient Runes?" I asked. "It's a course you can take during third year. These are the courses that can really get you advantages in jobs, well that's what my dad tells me." he replied.

"What courses do you take?" I asked. I wanted to know beforehand which ones I should take, even if I don't know what I want to be.

"I'm taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. There are also Muggle Studies and Divination, but I heard the Muggle Studies course is a century out of date and Professor Trelawney is a drunk." he explained. "I'll probably take what your taking, those other two don't sound appealing." I add. "Harry, you know what you should do?" "What?"

"You should help Professor Loonet with her lesson courses, since you grew up with muggles and all. My dad told me that it is easy to spot wizards out and about nowadays in muggle London." he explained. I thought about it. Maybe this could be my ticket to gaining other's trust. Show that I'm not a dark wizard who hates muggles, but are actually helping in a course about them. "Brilliant idea Cedric! Maybe I should go talk to Professor Burbage about this idea tomorrow." We talked and studied a bit more before deciding to head to bed. When I got to my dorm room, Hedwig was there with a letter.

"What is that girl?" I asked as I took the letter from her talons. She just hooted at me and flew away. I opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Our lessons will begin tomorrow at 8:00 after dinner._

_From,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

_P.S: Gummy bears are quite delicious aren't they?_

I was confused at the bottom part for a moment, then realized that must be the password for the office. I decided to hide the letter in my trunk and went to go wash up before bed.

* * *

The next afternoon found me in front of the Muggle Studies room.

"Professor Loonet?" I asked curiously as I came into the room. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I don't believe you are old enough to take my class." he inquired. "I just wanted to see what you were teaching since I heard rumors that this class is out of date. I grew up with muggles and I just want to help." I made sure I looked innocent and curious. "Well then, I see no harm in that." and he gave me my lesson book and motioned to a table.

I started reading it and was appalled. The lessons showed that muggles still wore dresses and suits with tails as daily wear. It also said that the light bulb was one of the newest inventions along with with the radio only about a decade later.

"Um, Professor, this lesson plan is a century out of date." I said calmly. "Really? Can you please tell me what is correct?" he asked daringly. "Well, while muggles still wear dresses, it's usually for tea parties or formal events like weddings. Some men still do wear tails, but not very casually. People mostly wear these garments called t-shirts during the summer and jeans. Women also like to dress in skirts or jeans as well. Coats, cardigans, and baseball caps are also very in style." I explained. I had seen people wear all these things while doing groceries with Aunt Petunia. "Baseball?" he asked curiously. Thus started a long explanation about clothes and sports. "Now for inventions, the muggle light bulb is no longer the newest invention. Gameboys, TVs, and Disposable Camera's are all popular inventions today." Then started a long talk about inventions and electricity. Thank goodness I payed attention in science class.

"Why I thank you for this help Mr. Potter. I will make sure to verify this with the board and will make sure to credit you." he said as I walked out. Hopefully my name will be shown in good light during the next Daily Prophet.

* * *

That night, I made it to Dumbledore's office with no trouble.

"Hello Headmaster, Hello Fawkes." The Phoenix trilled at me happily. "Hello Harry. Ah, I see you have the books, good. We will start practicing today what is in the preparation part of the book. WE won't get to the really big stuff probably till after Easter, but a good base is nice to have. If we work diligently, then you might have a worthy shield by third year. For our lessons, we will do them once a week, at this time on Sunday." he explained and paused for questions. I had none, so he continued, "Now the books says to meditate, so for now we will be practicing meditation. For this to work we are going to sit cross legged like this. You are then going to put your hands on your legs gently and then take deep breaths." I follow his movements.

"Now we are going to close our eyes and keep taking those deep breaths. You must become calm to clear the mind. Clear the mind. Now we will be in silence until the lesson is over. Keep doing what I told you."

I kept taking deep breaths and started to clear my mind of thoughts. It was hard to do for most of the lesson, but I could do a little bit. Finally, Dumbledore dismissed me and said that I did good and that it took lots of practice. He also said to keep practicing before bed. I bid him goodnight and headed towards bed, surprisingly a little less stressed than usual.

* * *

It was a little before dinner and Cedric, Hermione, Susan, and I were all walking by the lake. I was reading a transfiguration book when Snape showed up.

"No library books outside Mr. Potter" he said and grabbed the book out of my hand and stalked away. Cedric and Susan stood there with their mouths open while Hermione looked put out. "I don't remember that rule." she said. "That's because it's not." I replied. I decided that Snape didn't learn from my last prank, though for his part he didn't know it was me. I decided to tell Professor McGonagall and play a prank. I knew how she got about Snape's treatment towards me. I heard their fight from the staff room that one time. I decided to avoid suspicion, to play the prank first.

"So what's the plan?" asked Justin. Snape had been in a bad mood the other day and took over 100 points from Hufflepuff. Though the other professors tried to give those points back during their classes, they couldn't retrieve all the points. I had then recruited Justin, Ernie, Susan, and Hannah to help with the prank.

"We are going to do something that he hates. Something more than pink slime. Something more infectious." I laughed a little crazily and Hannah tried not to giggle at me. "So what is that thing?" asked Ernie.

"Glitter. Rainbow Glitter. All bright colors that won't get out of his clothes even if you wash ten times over." I said with an evil glint in my eye.

At this everyone laughed and mentally promised themselves to never get on my bad side.

"How are we going to get this glitter?" asked Susan. "Well, Professor Loonet is also the art club instructor so he gave me a lot of it. He had a whole supply of it after he banned it a few years ago. Turns out he has it out for Snape too, so he gave me a lot of it." We decided to go for the bucket over door technique, but not just over his office. Professor Loonet helped us put the bucket over his seat in the Great Hall. It was going to be great.

* * *

"YOU INSOLENT BRATS!" Snape yelled as he got covered in glitter once more. The whole hall was laughing. He stormed out. That day during Potion's, he was particularly shiny.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Come in Potter. Biscuit?"

"Thank you Professor. Anyways, Professor Snape took my Transfiguration book on Sunday. He said that library books weren't allowed outside, but it was my own book." I explained. Professor McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Believe me Potter, I will have a talk with him. Take another biscuit on your way out."

"Thanks Professor." and I walked out victorious.

* * *

***McGonagall's POV***

"Really Severus. Making up fake rules." I commented out of the blue in the staff room. Filius and Aurora both got out some popcorn from the cupboard.

"Minerva, do you think that low of me." he replied.

"Severus, why did you take Potter's book away. He needs it for my class tomorrow." I said, trying to be calm.

"I did nothing of the sort. He is a lying brat." he replied cooly.

"REALLY?" I asked, my Scottish accent starting to come out.

"Do I look like a liar."

"YES! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD BOY!"

"HE IS THE SON O-"

"YOU SHOULDN"T CARE ABOUT WHO HIS FATHER IS! HE HASN'T SEEN HIS PARENT'S SINCE HE WAS ONE!"

"THE APPLE DOESN'T FALL FAR FROM THE TREE!"

"GROW UP AND STOP BEING PETTY!"

"FINE!" he got a book out of his robes and slammed it on the table. He then stomped out of the room.

"Honestly." I sighed as I picked up the book.

When is he going to grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


	14. For a Better Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 2500 hits and over 100 kudos! It means a lot to me!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

Ever since Daphne had apologized to me, we have been on neutral terms. I give her respect, and she would get respect back. The same went to Tracey. The two got some looks from Parkinson and Bulstrode, but they let them be for the most part. Nott and Zabini seemed to slightly regret what they did so they've been giving me some space. Malfoy was a snobbish brat as usual, but was warned to not go near me.

When McGonagall gave my book back to me, it seemed that Snape had a little fun with it and ripped out some pages. Dumbledore made Snape buy a new one for me, but it wouldn't come in for a week, but luckily Ernie let me share his. I was actually in Transfiguration when it happened. As usual I was sitting in the back by myself (Hermione always wanted to sit in the front, but I don't trust that I won't get hexed in the back) when McGonagall started the lesson.

"Today class, we will be focusing on how to turn a piece of parchment into a quill. This is a handy spell to know. If you have too much parchment, but don't have a quill, or if you just need a quill, this will come in handy." She explained. "The incantation for the spell is _pergutrum plectrum (Latin for parchment, to, and quill)."_

I had always seemed to have a knack at Transfiguration. Uncle Carmiline always told me the Potter's had always excelled in Transfiguration. He had been guiding me and helping me improve greatly. Maybe that's why I got the parchment to turn into a fancy quill on the first try. Right in front of McGonagall.

"Excellent Mr. Potter! First try too! 15 points to Slytherin!" she announced. She had a rare smile on her face.

The next day during Transfiguration, we were learning another spell. The ink to water spell _atrautto mentoaqua._ I got it on the first try once again. The same thing happened when we learned another new spell. Every time McGonagall seemed more an more impressed. One day after class, she held me back.

"Mr. Potter, I am very impressed with your skills in Transfiguration this year. You seem to be pulling ahead of the others skill wise. Tomorrow night after dinner, I would like you to come to my room. I want to see an assessment of sorts to see if you should do some more advanced training with me. That is if you want to of course." she explained. I thought about it. On one hand, this was a great opportunity. On the other, do I really want to have two advanced lesson with two separate teachers. Well it's not like I play Quidditch and I'm not particularly busy. It could only help. Right?

"I accept, so I'll see you tomorrow night to take the assessment." I responded. "Yes, have a good afternoon Mr. Potter." "Thanks professor."

When I told Cedric and Susan the next day, they congratulated me.

"Are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw?" asked Susan jokingly. Cedric chuckled, "Believe me, with what happened to Snape, he's full on snake." We all laughed at that memory.

* * *

"Alright, I will give you some spell to try out. If you get the majority of them casted or mostly casted, then I will consider you becoming a special student of mine." she instructed. I nodded. "Alright, let's start."

She started to read off a list of spells and pointed at the objects she wanted me to test them on. In all, there were 20 spells with a magical core rest at the 10th. Out of the 20, I managed to cast 9 on the first try, 6 on the second or third try, 3 on the fourth or fifth, and 2 of them, I wasn't able to cast.

"Well then Mr. Potter, I do believe these are exceptional. 5 of them were first year, 10 second year, and 5 third year. You were only unable to cast 2 of the third year spells. I do believe these deserve something. I want you to become an apprentice of mine. I haven't had a first year be able to cast a third year spell at all, and believe me I have tried to find an apprentice for sometime now. Doing this will look good on your record." she concluded. I thought about it once more. Knowing advanced Transfiguration and Occlumency are really good skills to have. I still had questions though. "What will I do during regular class time?"

"You will still do first year level work, but if you are ahead I will assign you some more advanced work."

"What jobs need Transfiguration?"

"Well a Transfiguration teacher will need a mastery, auror, Unspeakables, a job in the ministry such as the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and Oblivators are just the tip of the iceberg." she replied.

"How long and when will these meetings be?"

"They will be once a week on Saturday at 7:55, if that is alright with you of course."

"Yes Professor, I do accept." I concluded. "Excellent, now run along, it's almost curfew." and with that she gave me a biscuit and walked me out.

When I saw Cedric the next day, hugged me when I told him. I hugged back. Hufflepuff kindness and affection is contagious I'm telling you!

* * *

Things were going good with my lessons with Dumbledore, and I could almost clear my mind fully, but I still needed a lot of work. Dumbledore was a great teacher though. I couldn't imagine having Snape as two of my teachers. I shuddered at the thought.

Cedric and I were walking to Hagrid's hut before Easter arrived. When we got there, Hagrid ushered us in quietly. There on the table laid an egg.

"Hagrid, is that what I think it is?" asked Cedric. Hagrid smiled and nodded. Cedric sighed.

"It's just a really large egg, right Hagrid?" I asked nervously. If Cedric sighed, then things were not alright.

"Yer see, this here a dragon egg." Hagrid said joyfully. "Hagrid, having a dragon without a license is illegal!" reprimanded Cedric. "This here egg ain't hurt'n anyone." he responded. "Yeah, but when it becomes a fully grown dragon, it will burn down your house and garden!" I tried to explain. He just shrugged it off. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. Cedric sat down and put his hands over his eyes.

"So what do you plan to do with this dragon? Dumbledore will notice." I asked. "And Kettleburn since he works with all these animals near the forest." added in Cedric. "I'm sure ever'thing gonna be swell." Cedric and I soon left because we realized that Hagrid would not change his mind.

"Should we tell Dumbledore? He's a good friend of Hagrid and he's reasonable too." Cedric asked.

"Wouldn't that breach Hagrid's trust though?" I responded. Cedric shrugged. "It's either that or have a dragon burn down his hut and it end up in the Daily Prophet." he confessed. He was right.

That night I went to Dumbledore's office and talked to him about Hagrid's dragon. He shook his head sadly. "Don't worry about Hagrid my boy. I'll make sure that he's okay. I have friends at a Dragon Reserve and I can transfer it to them. I'll explain to Hagrid why you decided to tell me. I'm sure he'll understand."

* * *

The next day, I was at the lake with Cedric and Susan when Hagrid came up.

"Thank yer 'Arry an' 'Edric. Headmaster made me realize why I couldn't keep the egg. Can't hide a creature like that easy or have it burn the forest." and he walked away. Cedric shook his head while Susan looked confused.

"Don't worry about it Susan." I said.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore." complained Ernie.

"Where's all that Hufflepuff hard-work I've heard so much about?" I asked.

"When it comes to Snape, I don't give a d-" started Megan.

"Ooooo, somebody's about to say a bad word." interrupted Samuel.

"What are you doing here Samuel?" I asked. "Mavis and I looking for some books for class. Do you lot need any help?" Samuel responded.

"If you can get Snape fired that would be great." requested Ernie and Justin at the same time. "That is literally the only way I'm going to pass. We don't learn anything in that class! I rather have Binns teach potions." added Megan.

"Believe me, people have tried to get Snape fired before, but with all the corruption in the Board of Governers and all of these budget cuts, they don't care." replied Mavis. "And the fact that Lucius Malfoy is like Snape's BFF from what my mum's tea friends said anyways." added Samuel. "Is Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father?" asked Justin. "Yes. I can not say more or else I would have to strangle a little weasel!" 

We all turned around to see Draco Malfoy eavesdropping. He looked pale at the threat and ran off with Samuel and Mavis on his tail.

"Why is the school getting budget cuts?" asked Justin. "From what I've heard from my parent's, it's a mixture of the Board of Governors and Higher up Ministry employees getting a larger amount of pay every year." explained Ernie. "That's horrible!" Megan commented.

"Well that's the world." I said morbidly. "One time Uncle Vernon was yelling at the telly about corrupt politicians and stuff."

"Maybe we can change it. We're the future generation." said Megan.

"That doesn't sound bad. I have no idea what I want to be when I grow up, but I want to change the world for the better. So nobody has to live with bullying" I added.   
  


"So nobody has to deal with poverty. I see it way too much on the muggle telly." added in Justin.

"And to make better professors. Really anybody but Snape." said Ernie.

"We can do it together." I said and put my hand in the middle of the table. Ernie, Justin, and Megan all put theirs in as well.

"What have we missed?" asked Susan and Sally. "The future. We want to make a better future." I responded, getting quiet whoops from Justin as Madam Pince was eyeing us. Susan and Sally put their hands in as well.

"To a better future!" we all quietly whispered. We all then fell apart giggling. Next to our table, Zacharias Smith and Wayne Hopkins looked at us like we were crazy, while Su Li and Terry Boot from the other table looked thoughtful. From another table, Theodore Nott was looking a bit longingly at ours. He had faded tear marks and I made a note to ask him about that later. Lavender and Parvati looked ready to find more gossip.

"Hey Potter, stop spreading your weirdness." called out Smith, though he was drowned out by our giggles.

At the time though, we never cared about what other's had to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciate!


	15. It's Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 3000 hits! :)
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

Spring had gone by well enough. I spent time outside with Cedric, I studied with Hermione and the Hufflepuffs, and my lessons with Dumbledore had improved. Since exams were starting back up, he wanted to stop my lessons in favor of just studying with him. Professor McGongall's advanced training was actually pretty swell. She mostly had me working on work for Second Years, but she said if I could make it to Fifth Year work by the end of second, she may have a surprise for him. I didn't know if I should be motivated or scared. McGongall's not one for surprises, well other than her turning into a cat on the first day.

"Potter! Can I have a moment of your time?" a voice says behind me. I felt deja vu, but ignored it to find Theodore Nott behind me.

"I'm sorry." He said looking me in the eye. Now I was really feeling deja vu. "I don't want to talk." and I try to walk away, but he stops me. "Please hear me out!" I really want to keep walking, but I stop.

"One minute, you've got one minute to explain why you're talking to me or else I will hex you."

"It's just I shouldn't have did that spell on your eye. I shouldn't have taken part in the attack. I know now tha-a-t did nothing." he stuttered out. I eyed him. "You think sorry can get my eye back! You are extremely lucky that you got a light sentence!" I shout at him. "Please!" "Maybe I would've accepted back in October, but it's June! I don't hold grudges for petty things, but I do for something that can't be replaced!" I shout at him once more. I start to see him cry. "Listen Nott, I may never talk to you again, but I want you to know that if you ever do anything like that in the future, you will suffer. Become a better person." and I walked icily away. Before that though, I looked him in the eye. His eyes had understanding and sadness in them. I kept walking.

* * *

"Susan, calm down." soothed Cedric. "I can't! What if I fail my exams! I might have to redo this year!" she wheezes. "Along if you studied, you should be fine." said Ernie with Hannah nodding at the statement. I looked at Hermione who wasn't looking too good. Her hair was more frizzy than usual and her eyes had bags under them. "Just don't study too much Hermione, you need sleep." I said to the tired girl. She looked at me like a feral cat.

"I can't sleep. I need to get all O's! I've already re-read the course books at least 5 times, but what if it's not enough?! Maybe 10 times the charm, wait charms! I need to look over those cha-"

"Hermione, you are one of the smartest witches I know, you'll do fine." interrupted Cedric before Hermione would self destruct. She then passed out.

"Merlin!" cried out Hannah. "She fainted!" cried out Ernie. Everyone was panicking, except for me.

"Everyone calm down. We are achiveing nothing right now. Cedric, can you use a levitation charm on her?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright, Cedric use that charm to get Hermione to the Madam Pomfrey. Ernie, Hannah, and Susan pick up her stuff and head to the Hospital Wing as well. I'll follow Cedric just in case he needs assistance." I instructed. They all nodded and got to work. I quickly followed behind Cedric. When we got there, Madam Pomfrey was tending to five Ravenclaws.

"Oh, dear another one fainted. Exam season is awful I tell you." at our nods she directed us to a bed to lay her down on. She then quickly ushered us out of the wing where Susan, Ernie, and Hannah were carrying her stuff. They quickly left it as Hermione's bed side and we decided to split up. I haven't had much time to spend time with Cedric lately.

"So Cedric, what do plan to do this summer?" I asked. He smiled down at me. "Well, my family always go on a small vacation, but they always keep it a surprise until a few days before, but other than that, I don't know. What about you?"

"I'm probably going to have to spend summer with my relatives." I simply say. I wasn't going to have Cedric worry about cupboards and cooking.

"Do muggles do anything fun during the summer?" he asks curiously. "Well some people go to amusement parks." I replied. Cedric looked at me like a confused puppy. I laughed at his expression and started to explain things about roller coasters and merry go rounds. I had only known about these things from Dudley bragging about it during school.

"That sounds so fun! I want to go! Maybe Father will take me." exclaimed Cedric joyfully. I laughed at him. "What are you laughing at?" he asks. "It's just you're so tall, yet you act like a five year old with lots of sweets." I giggled. We both laughed and agreed on that.

* * *

"Well that was the final exam." sighed Justin. 

"Thank Merlin!" cried out Ernie with relief.

"Knowing you Potter, you probably failed." said Smith behind us snidely. "Oh please, like you did any better. I haven't seen you study once!" I replied. At Justin and Ernie laughing, he quickly stomped away.

"What is his problem with you?" asked Ernie. "It's obvious isn't it." I stated. Justin and Ernie shook their heads. "Have you seen the way Smith looks at Susan like the love of his life." I quickly imitated his swooning. Justin and Ernie fell down laughing. When we were down making fools of ourselves in the corridors, I left to meet up with Cedric to go talk with Hagrid. Today was Cedric's break day before his exams started up again.

" "Arry! 'Edric! Come on in!" Hagrid greeted joyfully. While we were drinking tea, Cedric asked Hagrid a question.

"Where did you get that egg from Hagrid?" he asked.

"Well I were down in ol' Hogs Head and met a stranger. Didn' show his face though. Played some cards, won the egg." he replied. I thought about what Hagrid said. He always wanted a dragon. Why was a stranger just carrying around and egg and played cards with Hagrid? Especially if he didn't know him? This story was fishy.

"Why was a person just carrying an illegal dragon egg?" I asked. "I think'n he a dragon dealer, bu' he seemed in'erested many a creatures. He seemed in'erested with Fluffy. Asked all 'bout him. Yer know like music puts the little guy to slee-" he paused.

"Not again! Forget I said anything!" he quickly said. Cedric and I looked at each other and quickly bid Hagrid goodbye.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking." Cedric asked. I nodded. "That person wanted to know about Fluffy and in turn could get past him to the stone!" I quickly said.

"We need to tell somebody. Dumbledore!" Cedric cried. I nodded once again and rushed to his office. On the way we ran into McGongall.

"Professor! Is the headmaster in?" I asked frantically.

"I'm afraid he is busy at the Ministry today. Whatever do you need him for?" she asked with a worried look. "It's the stone! Somebody trying to steal the stone!" I told her. Cedric nodded along.

"You're not one to lie Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory, but are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes!" we both said in unison. She pursed her lips and thought about it. "How do you know about the stone?" she asked suspiciously.

"There is no time! Somebody might steal it! Please check professor!" I quickly said. She sighed.

"I'll grab the other head of houses quickly and check it. Follow me." and with that she briskly walked to Professor Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape.

"I assure you there is nothing to worry about Minerva." sniffed Snape, though he did have some potions at the ready in his cloak. "There is no hurt in checking. You weren't doing anything anyways Severus." Professor McGonagall states. We reach the thrid floor corrider. Stay here, do not go in." she instructs as the four professors walk in.

I can only hug Cedric in worry.

* * *

***McGonagall's POV***

"My goodness, the Cerberus is asleep!" I cried.

"The next protection is mine so I'll go in front." says Pomona with her wand out. Though, when we got to the Devil's Snare, there was already a pathway made for us. I was seriously getting scared now.

"This is not right! I think they were telling the truth Severus." I quickly say as we go to the next protection.

When we got there though, the key for the door looked as though it had been thrown on the floor. "This is fishy." commented Filius. We all nod in agreement.

When we get to the Chess Set, it had already been beaten. "Goodness! I thought this protection would be enough." I cry.

When we get to the next room, the troll laid dead on the floor. "That smell is horribe!" sniffed Pomona. We all nodded.

"Alright, my room is next." said Severus. We all followed and the flames trapped us. The small bottle had been drained and the round bottle had been taken. "Luckily, I have brought the potions that will get us through here and back." he said as he distributed the vials of potion. We all walked into the room with the mirror.

We all gasped at what we saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to note that McGonagall had a stronger bond with Harry in this story due to his lessons with her. I believe that there is going to be at least 2 chapters left, though there might be 3,
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	16. Take The Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Sprout POV***

"I knew this would happen!" snarled Severus.

We were standing in front of Quirinus and the mirror.

"So you've figured me out. Caught red handed. Too bad nobody is going to know." he says without a single stutter and shoots a killing curse at Filius. He manages to dodge just in time. I felt vunerable. I've never been good at dueling and have always liked to grow plants. It seems that Severus knew this as he turns to me quickly.

"Pomona, drink the potion and go! Get the other teachers, aurors, anybody, just go!" and he starts to fire spells at Quirrell. I don't waste any time and drain the correct potion to get back. Quirrell is too busy dueling to notice me. I run through the rooms and end up out where Diggory and Potter are waiting for us.

"Where is everybody Professor?" asks Diggory worriedly. "We found the intruder." I pant. I whip my wand out. " _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_ " I yell. I usually couldn't do much in terms of the spell, but my pure determination for my friends made a misty badger. "Albus, it's the stone!" and the badger runs away. I quickly turn to the two students.

"Diggory, Potter, go get the other staff. They are probably in the Great Hall now!" I instruct and they don't waste a second. Suddenly a patronus flies in.

"I'm on my way. Flooing to my office." it says in Albus' voice. I wait for the other professors to arrive.

***Harry POV***

Cedric and I run to the Great Hall, ignoring Filch's orders. We opened up the doors with a loud bang. Everyone looks up.

"Professors! It's Professor Sprout! The _thing!_ " I yell. They look at each other in understanding. Professor Sinistra gets out of her seat.

"STUDENT'S YOU ARE TO STAY IN THE GREAT HALL! PREFECTS, HEADS, KEEP THINGS IN ORDER! POTTER, DIGGORY COME WITH ME!" and all the professors follow her out the Great Hall doors. The two of us follow as well.

"Now you two, what in Merlin is going on?" Professor Sinistra says as we run to the third floor corridor. "The head of houses went down to inspect the protections for the stone. Professor Sprout came up and just told us to go to the other staff members." I explain with Cedric nodding along. Professor Sinistra nods and we arrive at the trap door while Hagrid calmed down Fluffy. "Potter, Diggory, this may be dangerous, stay here with Hagrid." she instructs. He nod as we watch Sinistra, Vector, Babbling, Kettleburn, Sprout, and Loonet run down the passageway.

***McGonagall POV***

**MEANWHILE...**

Quirrell shoots another killing curse at me, but I dodge.

"Why Quirinus?" I pant. "My master needs the stone!" he yells. I was confused. Who was this master? I then hear Severus gasp.

"It's him. The Dark Lord has risen again, hasn't he?" he asked with confidence. Quirrell smiles and shoots a stunning spell at Severus. He quickly uses a shield charm and shoots an _EXPULSO_ at him making Quirrell get blast into a wall, though he just smiles again. We then hear a voice.

"Show them to me." it rasps. Quirrell then starts to unwrap his turpan. I was too stunned to do anything. Severus tries to use a stunning spell, but Quirrell is quicker. Quirrell then disarms Filius and I. Quirrell then turns around and we all gasp in horror. There on the back of his head was Voldemort himself.

"Severus...are you faithful?" he asks. "Yes my lord." he said. Filius gasps. "Then kill them." the face instructs. Severus looks at us, though I can see the gears in his head turning on how to escape this situation. He gave me something of a nod. I understood. All of a sudden the flames are doused and Aurora, Septima, Bathsheda, Silvanus, Pomona, and Sebastian Loonet arrive. Bathsheda looks relieved so I guessed that she was the one who put out the flames. Voldemort looks furious and I was scared.

" _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_ Aurora yells and the spell shoots to Severus. He falls down petrified. " _DIFFINDO_ _!_ " yells out Septima, but Quirrell dodges the spell. Quirrell then casts a stunning spell at Silvanus and it hits him spot on. Sebastian is then hit with a stunning spell as well. Filius then starts to duel Quirrell and is winning until he slips up and is disarmed. Septima then starts to duel but is hit with a cutting curse in the left leg. He then sends a stunning charm at her as she bleeds out. He then sends a cutting curse at Bathsheda that hits her straight in the right arm. She yells out in pain as Aurora goes to help her, but she is blasted into a wall and falls unconscious. He starts to laugh. I use this as my chance. I send a fire starting charm at him and he gets hit straight on. Quirrell tries to put it out, but Pomona sends a Petrifying curse at him and while distracted by the flames, it hits.

" _REDUCTO!"_ I yell and while Quirrell is petrified, it hits. Blood burst out and smoke rises. Only dust remains of the DADA professor. A smoke then comes out of Quirrell and we all watch as it flies quickly away.

"What have I missed?" asked a voice. Pomona, Filius, and I look over to see Albus Dumbledore. I send him a nasty glare and point at the dust. "It seems that Quirrell decided to steal the stone." I tell him. "And...You-Know-Who." stammers out Pomona. Albus looks at us, the twinkle in his eye now gone, replaced with a serious gaze.

"Pomona, go get Poppy. Minerva, Severus has a box in his office that says first aid potions, get those quickly." The two of us quickly run out.

***Harry POV***

Cedric and I share worried glances as Professor McGonagall and Sprout run out of the room.

"What do you think happened?" I asked. "I don't know Harry." replied Cedric as he rubs my back. McGonagall was covered in blood stains. I try not to gag. Cedric pulls me closer to him. Had somebody died? Why is McGonagall covered in blood.

Madam Pomfrey, Sprout, and McGonagall come in and head down the trap door, though Sprout stops to look at us.

"Potter, Diggory, everything is alright for now, just head to the Great Hall. Tell no one what has happened. I mean it and I will know if this gets out." she says and we nod. "Hagrid stay here with...Fluffy." she instructs. Hagrid nods as we leave.

We decide to stay quiet while walking to the hall, though Cedric has his arm around me. It's comforting.

When we walk into the Great Hall, everyone looks at us and sees our solemn expressions. The Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs have the decency to not ask questions. The lions on the other hand were of course oblivious to this.

"What happened Potter?" asked a boy I think is named McLaggen. I remember he tried to shoot a cutting curse at me one time.

"We don't know, don't ask." I say icily. Luckily the other Gryffindors get the hint and we sit down at the Hufflepuff Table. Then, Dumbledore opened the door to the Great Hall.

"Prefects, lead your houses to their common rooms." he instructs. I get up to go the Slytherin table. Daphne and Tracey give me understanding looks while Nott doesn't look at me in the eye. Gemma Farley and Maximus Perrot lead us to our common room. Malfoy then turns to me.

"What's going on Potter. Couldn't get enough att-" he starts, but it interrupted. "Malfoy, just stop." Nott says. Farley and Perrot nod in agreement. He sniffs and walks to his dorm. Luckily the other Slytherins have enough tact to realize that I won't talk and walk to their dorms as well. I sit in the common room for a little while, but end up in my dorm as well. I decide to just go to sleep, though I barely slept a wink.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Dumbledore had the house elves serve it in the common room. While the owls came into the room, Hedwig flew in with a note. I made sure no one was looking before reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_Meet me in my office at 8 tonight. Mr. Diggory will be there as well._

_Albus Dumbledore_

I gave Hedwig some bacon and she hooted at me happily. Suddenly Farley speaks up.

"We have been informed that all classes and exams are cancelled as of today. Treat today like a weekend." she instructs and we all nod. I decide to go to the lake hoping to find Cedric. Luckily, he's there.

"Hey Cedric." I greet.

"Hey Harry." he greets back. "Did you get the note?" he asks. I nod in response. We decided to just walk around the grounds. Most of it was in silence other than Cedric humming a small tune. I then got an idea.

"Cedric?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to eat out here? I don't feel like being with lot's of people."

"Sure, but how are we going to get the food out here?"

"Teeny!" I yell out. The small elf pops in front of us. "Hey there Teeny, can you make us some..." I look at Cedric. "Um, Sandwiches and maybe some fruit would be fine." he says. "And can you put it in a picnic basket." I request. Teeny nods happily and pops away. She comes back about ten minutes later with the picnic and we sit under a tree with just the perfect amount of shade.

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Cedric. "Not a wink." I admit. "Me too." he says tiredly. I had just finished an apple when I started to feel drowsy. I then blacked out.

* * *

***Cedric POV***

I felt a presence on my shoulder and look over to see Harry asleep on my shoulder. I smile, he always looked so content asleep. I took the chance to put my head gently down on his. He was so...warm. I decide to not ponder on things and fell asleep in seconds.

I woke up to find the sun starting to set and Harry breathing softly. I decide to wake him up before the night came and things would get chilly.

"Wakey, wakey." I said as I nudged him gently. His eyelashes flutter as his eyes open. He yawns and looks at me with a smile.

"Hey Cedric." he yawned. I laughed and looked over to where our food was. It seemed that Teeny had gotten it. "What time is it?" Harry asked. I quickly cast a _tempus_ spell and see it's 6:07. We both gasp in surprise. "That's almost 5 hours isn't it?" I ask. Harry nodded and got up and stretched. 

We then started walking to the Great Hall. When we got there Professor Sinistra, Quirrell, Babbling, and Vector missing from the staff table. I could feel Harry tense next to me as we sat down. Before anybody could ask anything, Susan started a conversation about Transfiguration, in which Harry excitedly joined in.

After dinner, we arrived at Dumbledore's office.

* * *

***Harry POV***

Dumbledore instructs us to sit down. McGonagall, Snape, and Sprout are there as well.

"Now, we will explain what happened. I am quite curious as well. Minerva, if you'd like to start."

"Of course. Mr. Potter and Diggory came up to me and were looking for you Albus. They said that they needed someone to check on the stone. These two are not known for lying, so I grabbed the other heads to go check on it. All of the defenses had been compromised so when we got to the mirror room, we knew somebody would be there. Quirrell was the one. Pomona left to grab you and the other staff members along with Potter and Diggory, who were outside the room at the time. We then fought Quirrell, but then he took off his turban. It was You-Know-Who." Cedric and I gasp.

"Severus then was instructed to kill us, but the way he looked at me. You didn't want to, did you Severus?" she said as she looked at the potion's professor. He nods. "I am a double agent for Dumbledore, I had to keep up appearances, but I would have tried to do anything to not harm any of you." he explained. McGonagall smiles and continues.

"The other professors came in and we all fought. Pomona casted a petrifying curse and I casted a reducto. Then a smoke came out of what was left of Quirrell and it flew away." she finishes. Dumbledore has a serious look. "That smoke was Voldemort. This may fit into a theory of mine." he starts. "He's not dead. Even after two times of defeat?" questioned Sprout. Dumbledore nodded. "He knows many branches of magic, light and dark. He must have found a way to live forever, even in the face of death he will remain. I don't know how he does it, but I will do some research over the summer." he explains.

"Do you have any idea where he is now?" I asked. Dumbledore shook his head. "Quirrell went to Albania over the summer, so he might be there, though we don't know for sure and it would be dangerous to even go near him." he explains.

"Have you contacted the ministry about this?" asked Snape. "No. We can't have them knowing about a professor dying. Lucius Malfoy would find this a good way to dispose of me as headmaster." We all nodded.

"Are any of the other professors hurt?" asked a concerned Cedric. "Professor Vector sadly lost her left leg and Professor Babbling lost her left arm. Professor Sinistra has a few broken bones and a serious concussion. The other professors suffered minor injuries. We are lucky Vector and Babbling didn't bleed out." he said solemnly.

"The stone?" asked McGonagall. "I have given it back to Nicholas Flamel as he has found a better location for it." he said.

On that note he sends all of us out. I bid Cedric goodnight and make my way to the dorms.

While lying down in bed, I thought about everything. Snape being a double agent, Quirrell having Voldemort on the back of his head, and the stone. Once again, I didn't sleep a wink.

* * *

"Cedric, feel tired again." I say drowsily.

Once again, we were underneath the tree having lunch. Cedric laughs as I lean down on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Goodnight Ced."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part in this story to write are the Harry and Cedric moments. The last chapter is coming soon...
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	17. Blushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the final chapter. See the notes below for some words. :)
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does.

***Harry POV***

"Please don't cry! I'm not going quite yet!" I tried telling Professor Malfoy. Maria, Martha, and Professor Malfoy had all been crying since I was leaving in a few days.

"But we are going to be so lonely! Please ask Dumbledore if you could stay here!" cried Martha. Uncle Carmiline tried to reason with her, "Come on, it's only a couple of months." That only made them cry harder. Professor Tidbit shook his head.

"I'll talk to all of you later, I promised to meet the Hufflepuffs and Hermione at the lake today. See ya." I ended up spending 10 more minutes saying goodbye and telling them that I'll be back before I leave.

I remembered that Hermione needed to borrow one of my novels, so I quickly walked to my dorm to get it. On the way there I overheard yelling in Snape's classroom. To make sure there was no danger, I decided to go and see what it was. Carefully and secretly of course.

"You gave him a D!" I recognized the voice as McGonagall's.

"The boy's dreadful at Potions!" it was Snape's voice. I realized that they were talking about test scores. I got a D! I know for a fact that my potion was right. If Snape doesn't change it, I could always find a way to humiliate him and get a better score.

"Potter has worked on his homework in my classroom before! He is great at potions just like Lily!"

"Do you have to bring her up?"

"Well you like to bring up his father, don't you?" she replied smartly. Silence was met at McGonagall's response and I heard her start walking towards the door. I quickly walked away towards the common room and right when I got in I heard a door slam. I sighed in relief and got the book.

* * *

I was walking by Professor McGonagall's classroom, when she called me in. I walked in an took a seat.

"Biscuit Mr. Potter?"

"Thanks Professor. What do you need me for?" I replied as I took a vanilla biscuit.

"While we usually don't reveal scores so early, one of your scores had me confused when I looked at the results." she handed me a piece of paper.

_Harry James Potter_

_Year:1_

_Subject: Potions_

_Teacher: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Essay Prompt: Ministry Standard...during first year, students should be taught basic healing potions, their uses, impacts on the study of healing, and inventors of said potions. Write an essay describing 5 of these potions. The requirements are the name of potion, use of potion, impact on healing, and the name of the inventor. Should be at least 8 feet in length._

_Essay Result: D (Dreadful)_

_Notes: Absolutely horrible. Not enough information. Dreadful spelling and grammar._

"I have read this essay, and while not exactly an O, it is definitely an EE. While I am not the best at potions, I did have a final score of EE in that class. Now read this." She shows me another paper. I skip the student information to the prompt and notes.

_Practical Prompt: The Student will brew a Boil-Cure Potion. They must meet the correct color, consistency, and smell._

_Practical Result: D (Dreadful)_

_Notes: Potion not of correct color. Not good._

"I have not seen your potion, yet I doubt it was that bad. This is why I want you to brew this potion in front of me without a book. You will then show it to Madam Pomfrey and see how she thinks about it." she explains. I accept and go get my potions supplies. I come back and get to work. When I finish, McGonagall decide to show it to Madam Pomfrey without her knowing it was me, though I stood outside and could hear everything.

"This is a nearly perfect potion!" she exclaims. "What would you grade it Poppy?" asked McGonagall.

"I would grade this an EE. Not an O, but a little more training and this would be an O. Who brewed this?" she asked.

"Nobody in particular." McGonagall responded and we walked back to her office. She told me to stay there while she went to argue with Snape. When she came back she had a triumphant look.

"Your grade has moved up to an EE. I even got him to agree to change the essay to an EE as well." she explained.

"How did you do it?" I asked surprised. "He can't deny real facts and proof." she replied.

I went up and hugged her. Though startled, she hugged back.

* * *

"Hermione, calm down." Susan told a very pale Hermione. Hermione had been worrying about her final grades and ranking.

"I can't!" she cried out.

"Please don't faint again." warned Ernie. This only made Hermione breathe harder.

"Look! Professor McGonagall put up the results!" yelled Susan as she dragged me, Hermione, and Ernie to the bulletin board in front of the Great Hall.

_First Year Ranks_

_Scores will be sent to you by owl tomorrow morning_

_1\. Hermione Granger_

_2\. Su Li_

_3\. Terry Boot_

_4\. Micheal Corner_

_5\. Harry Potter_

_6\. Padma Patil_

_7\. Susan Bones_

_8\. Lisa Turpin_

_9\. Anthony Goldstein_

_10\. Blaise Zabini_

_11\. Draco Malfoy_

_12\. Morag McDougal_

_13\. Roger Davies_

_14\. Dean Thomas_

_15\. Daphne Greengrass_

_16\. Theodore Nott_

_17\. Justin Finch Fletchy_

_18\. Megan Jones_

_19\. Tracey Davis_

_20\. Ernie Macmillan_

_..._

"Hermione you got number one!" I congratulated. All the color went back to Hermione's face and soon she was jumping with joy.

"Look! We all made it in the top 20!" Ernie exclaimed.

"Harry you got number 5!" exclaimed Susan. I smiled at the three of them.

* * *

Cedric and I had decided to open our results together by the tree that we always ate at. Cedric looked nervous. I wrapped him in a hug to calm him down. I felt his breathing slow down to a more reasonable rate.

"Thanks Harry." he said as we pulled away. I blushed.

"Alright, we are going to open up our results in 3...2...1...Open!" And we ripped out the results from the envelope.

_Harry James Potter_

_Year 1:_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Potions: EE_

_DADA: O_

_Charms: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_History of Magic: A_

_Flying: A_

I got four O's! I knew I wouldn't get high scores on those two, but at least it's an A. I looked over at Cedric. He had a bright smile on his face. We swapped papers.

_Cedric Amos Diggory_

_Year:3_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Potions: EE_

_DADA: EE_

_Charms: O_

_Astronomy: EE_

_History of Magic: A_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmacy: O_

_COMC: O_

"I can't believe I got all O's for my electives." Cedric exclaimed. "Great job!" I said back. "Back to you! O's in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, and Astronomy! Amazing!" he complimented. We both blushed.

* * *

Today was the day. Last night I said goodbye to the portraits and even Teeny. I had packed up all my books, clothes, and Hedwig (in her cage of course). I decided to say goodbye to the teachers before I left.

"Bye Professor Sinistra!" "Goodbye Mr. Potter! Watch the stars and planets!"

"Bye Professor Sprout!" "Have a good summer dear!"

"Bye Professor Fliwick!" "See you next year Mr. Potter!"

"Bye Professor Quirrell's iguana!"

"Bye Professor Binns!" "Bye Mr. Patterson."

"Bye Madam Hooch!" "Bye Mr. Potter!"

"Bye Headmaster!" "Have a good summer my boy."

"Bye Professor McGonagall!" "Good bye Mr. Potter. I do hope you have a good summer."

The next thing I knew I was on the train. In the compartment with me were Susan, Hermione, Cedric, Ernie, Justin, Mavis, and Samuel. It was packed, but we didn't care along if we were all together. Somewhere along the way I fell asleep on Cedric for like the 3rd time in 2 weeks. I don't think he cared though as when I woke up he always had a smile on his face.

When we were leaving the train, Susan whispered in my ear, "When are you and Cedric getting together?" but before I could respond she ran off with Ernie and Justin quickly following her. Hermione bid me goodbye and ran through the barrier. I turned to Cedric who had heard Susan and was blushing heavily. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you Ced."

"I am too Harry." He still had a shade of pink on his face. I then did something only a reckless Gryffindor would do.

**I kissed him on the cheek**.

I quickly pulled away and looked up at him. He was really blushing now. He then pulled me into the biggest and warmest hug I've ever gotten.

When we finally pulled apart, he smiled down at me.

**He then kissed my forehead.**

"Bye Harry. Have a good summer." and with one last small hug, he walked over to his parents who were smiling at the two of us joyfully.

Susan, Ernie, and Justin were all giggling nearby. Malfoy and Parkinson looked disgusted. Tracey was giving galleons to Daphne who actually smiled at me. Mavis was doing the same to Samuel. I think I made them some money. Nott looked at me, but then quickly walked towards his family.

If I had a mirror, I'm sure that I would have looked like a tomato.

I grabbed my trunk and Hedwig and ran through the barrier. Not even Uncle Vernon could ruin the moment.

The moment of pure happiness and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the hits and kudos! This is not the end for Harry though, tomorrow I will be releasing the new installment to this series... 
> 
> Of Loyalty and Snakes
> 
> If you like my regular updates, then you'll be happy to know that schedule will carry on for book 2! I am thankful for all who read, commented, and gave kudos.
> 
> Special Shout-out to the user Gallijaw for all the help, critique, and comments!


End file.
